New Possibilities
by Zelaz
Summary: The first time Naruto tries a Hiraishin , he completely fails due to his bad handwriting, and no other seal masters left to teach him better. Given a chance to teach himself in the past, what could he change or prevent? Very short Hiatus.
1. Arriving

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto.**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure, all civilians and shinobi alike relaxing on a thursday. The children played happily, women chatted and gossiped, men were out with friends getting sake, and ninja were out on missions.

In Training Ground 7, a bright flash appeared that seemed to have come out of nowhere. One Uzumaki Naruto inside grunted, and rubbed his eyes irritably. He had finally been given his birthright from his father by Tsunade after they defeated Madara in the war.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had a destructive team, Sakura with her incredible strength and healing, Naruto who could multiply himself infinitely and had his ultimate elemental rasengans, and Sasuke with his incredible kenjutsu, and Katon-Raiton(Fire release-Lightning release) techniques.

The war had many costs, one being Uchiha Sasuke's life, from a last ditch effort Goukayuu no Jutsu (Fireball Technique) by Madara. Sasuke had spent most of his energy battling Naruto, until he finally realized their friendship, then Madara after, and had absolutely no energy or chakra left. After that battle, Naruto, Sakura, and the deceased Sasuke were considered the New Sannin. Kakashi had gone blind from using the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto spent hours at Sasuke's grave on the pillar of heroes every day, just talking to himself. He, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura were the only ones left from the Konoha 12, and Naruto was scheduled to be Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Generation Fire Shadow) soon.

When the flash was finally gone, the 19 year-old blond slowly opened his eyes, looked around and thought "Dammit, the Hiraishin failed. I'm still in the training grounds..." Upon closer inspection, he noticed that was not the case. "Wait…" He thought. "Where are all the burn, slash, and holes in the ground from Sakura's punches?"

He frowned. "Maybe I messed it up and invented some sort of seal to recreate new earth?" Considering the possibilities of Fuinjutsu, that was actually possible. It's impossible to tell what might happen if you mess up a seal.

He was then brought out of his musings when he noticed a team of ANBU about a mile away heading towards him with his enhanced senses from the Kyuubi. The ramen-lover thought "They have the exact feel of Jiji's old personal ANBU. Genjutsu?" He quickly brought his hands together in a seal and said "Kai" (Release)

Noticing nothing happening, he quickly scanned the possibilities and came to the conclusion someone had rediscovered Edo Tensei.  
>As they approached, the black-and-orange-clad blond figured he would have to take out the user quickly before he became a problem like Kabutomaru, then force them to release the jutsu.<p>

The ANBU then approached the clearing, being ordered to investigate who created a bright light, with enough chakra to cause strong winds in the village. Sarutobi had immediately considered an invasion, and sent the ANBU to detain, or question. In whichever order. They took one look at his Jounin vest, orange and black pants, blond spiky hair, whiskers, and blue eyes. The first thought that came to their minds simultaneously was "The Yondaime is alive?"

Naruto was waiting on their move, he could defeat three at once if need be, being one of the new Sannin. But orders were orders, so the ANBU captain snapped out of his confusion quickly and said in monotone "Shinobi-san, you are ordered to come to Sandaime-sama's office. If you refuse, we will use force."

Naruto just stared and said "The Sandaime has been dead for 7 years. If this is some kind of lame joke with Edo Tensei, it isn't funny at all." The ANBU replied "He is most certainly not dead. You have the option to come by free will, or force. You have five seconds to decide." Naruto decided to humor him so he could find where the new user of Edo Tensei was.

They jumped through the trees quickly, Naruto following behind them. As they approached the village, Naruto noticed one major difference. The Yondaime, and Godaime's (Fifth Generations) heads were not on the Hokage Monument.

Naruto tried once again bringing his hands together and yelling "Kai!" But all that succeeded in doing was getting the ANBU to stare at him strangely. They took the rooftops, and Naruto, having mastered Sennin Modo (Sage Mode), had in the span of three seconds, orange pigment around his eyes. As he jumped, he sensed all of the Konoha Twelve's chakra, but incredibly smaller.

Now Naruto was by no means stupid anymore, he had to read books, and start to be observant and consider possibilities and strategies, lest he be killed in his war. The sage began to consider the possibility of time travel and began to feel some hope, but it was too soon to know for sure.

They arrived at the Hokage's tower, and Naruto quickly turned off Sennin Modo. They walked up the stairs with everyone gaping at the newly resurrected "Yondaime". That got old pretty fast to him, so he henged (transformed) his lips to duck lips just to freak everyone out.

Naruto, on the first floor then heard a "Sandaime-sama, I'd like to request Uzumaki Naruto as he was my sensei's son, and Uchiha Sasuke on my team, as I wish for Sasuke to become just like Obito was."

They continued walking up the stairs, and Naruto hear silence from the other side as Sarutobi was probably pondering the idea. They finally got to the third floor and knocked twice on the Hokage's office door, waiting for a "Come in." before going in. Naruto saw Kakashi there and resisted the urge to yell "Kakashi-sensei!"

Seeing him with his old mask, and headband over his sharingan was almost overwhelming. The Kakashi from his time was blind, he didn't bother wearing the headband over his right eye, and he took off his mask as he didn't see the point anymore. Kakashi looked at the new arrivals and almost yelled "Sensei!" before the reality came to him that his sensei was dead.

He quickly figured it was an imposter, and promptly glared at Naruto. Sarutobi had the same thought. Naruto, seeing two father-figures glare at him was thinking "What did I do?" while frowning.

Kakashi then dismissed himself saying, "Please think of my request Sandaime-sama, the Genin exam is in two days, and I would like to see if they pass my test." The monkey-summoner nodded to Kakashi and dismissed him and his ANBU with a wave of his hand.

As soon as the door shut, Sarutobi stared at Naruto with the most intense eyes he had ever seen and said dangerously "Now... who are you really? Naruto gulped and thought "Fuck."

**A.N: **I decided to try my hand at a Fanfiction. :P I've read tons of them for a few years, but this is my first time trying. I'm not sure if the format's okay so if anyone wants to review, and tell me if it is, or your thoughts on the story and if I should continue it.

Got my first anon reviewer and my response to him is that even a badass would be afraid of the Sandaime. Even if he could defeat him, he would still have the WHOLE village after him.

Sarutobi was also his father figure. Stronger or not, you'll feel fear when they're dead serious and partially angry. To the conclude he's in the past point, it's impossible to know yet though he's considering it. Remember the Sharingan can cast layer and layers of Genjutsu, even moreso from the Mangekyou. He messed up an S-ranked seal, anything's possible including time travel into Madara's lair.

Normally I won't respond to anons, but it's good for everyone to know this if there's questions. I'm happy he at least had somewhat logical points. ^^


	2. Explanations

Finished 3/19/12

**A.N.**

**Enjoy! This took more priority over my history project due last week :) Meh, there's always tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not own Naruto. ^^**

**Last chapter:**

The sharingan-wielder then dismissed himself saying, "Please think of my request Sandaime-sama, the Genin exam is in two days, and I would like to see if they pass my test." The monkey-summoner nodded to Kakashi and dismissed him and his ANBU with a wave of his hand.

As soon as the door shut, Sarutobi stared at Naruto with the most intense eyes he had ever seen and said dangerously "Now... who are you really? Naruto gulped and thought "Fuck."

**Present:**

The staring match continued for about 30 seconds. During that time, Naruto's thought process was composed of "Dammit! I can't tell him I'm from the future, or else I could mess up this whole timeline, I need to think of an explanation quickly.. People thought I was the Yondaime... I can't tell them I'm his son, so maybe another relative. AHA! His brother!"

Naruto inwardly smirked at his explanation. It had no flaws, and could easily be successful. The blond pretended to be a little bit nervous in front of a Kage, and Sarutobi's eyes softened. "Come, my boy. Sit down." He said, gesturing to one of two chairs.

Naruto did, and then Sarutobi took the other chair facing him. "I just need to ask you a couple of questions. Answer truthfully, and you're free to go. Naruto nodded slowly. This act was going perfectly! "Now... who are you, why do you look like the Yondaime, how and why did you make such a powerful light, and lastly why do you have a Konoha headband and Jounin vest."

Naruto decided to go with a somewhat honest reply "I was practicing Fuuinjutsu in one of your training grounds and I don't know at all why I look like your Yondaime. For whom I am, I'm just a shinobi with no alliance… My parents were slaughtered by nuke-nins (missing nins) looking for money, and then my soon-to-be sensei came and defeated them. When I went to look for my brother after, sensei said he was gone too."

Sarutobi's eyes saddened at that. He'd seen enough wars to know that look in people's eyes when thinking about their dead parents. Their eyes took upon an unmistakable sheen. Naruto was actually thinking about his who were killed the night of the Kyuubi(Nine-Tails) attack, which contributed greatly.

"When my sensei died, I've traveled across lands, careful not to stumble into any hostile countries' territory. I've found many teachers for Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and extremely little Genjutsu since then. I quit As for the headband and Jounin vest," the jinchuuriki continued "I found them on one of the wooden poles in the training ground. (**A.N: **Think the ones Naruto was tied to) They just looked like they would provide decent protection. Plus I think they're cool."

Sarutobi facepalmed at that and replied Yyou can't wear a Jounin vest unless you're a jounin-level ninja, and a hitai-ate unless you're a ninja here."  
>Naruto interrupted him before he could continue, and ask more personal things like how he got into Konoha or who he was staying with. "About that… I would like to become a Shinobi of Konohagakure and serve its citizens well. Is there any way I can be tested?"<p>

Sarutobi frowned in thought. 'It seems he's telling the truth but it's hard to know for sure. I can't let any chance to gain an addition to our forces, no matter how small get away. Fuinjutsu, even. We have few that know it, and only one master who has allegiance to Konoha. I'll give him a chance, but place ANBU on him for a few months to see where his true allegiance lies.'

Sarutobi then realized that he never got his name. "You never gave me your name." He told Naruto. Naruto boldly stated "Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you…" Sarutobi was shocked at that but replied "Hiruzen. Some call me by my last name Sarutobi, and most call me Sandaime sama. I would greatly prefer if you do become a shinobi that you call me Sandaime-sama during all formal meetings. Socially you may call me Sarutobi or Hiruzen if you wish" he finished while smiling.

"Now I'm not sure if you realize this, but to state it bluntly, you look just like the Yondaime, AND have his last name. I can tell you aren't in a henge, and i'm hoping you aren't lying about your last name, so would you mind if I got a DNA test to see if you are related to him? We might be able to find out if you have any relatives in Konoha." "I guess." Naruto replied. "I doubt I'm related to anyone as revered as a Kage though. "

Sarutobi shrugged. "You learn anything's possible when you're a child, you figure out the reality through experiencing it." Sarutobi then got up from his chair, walked to his desk, and pressed a button on his intercom and spoke into it "Tori (Bird), get me any medic-nin available who knows how to take a DNA test, and have them report here with a syringe." Naruto heard a quick "Hai." before a swoosh, signifying the ANBU left via chakra jump.

Sarutobi then turned to Naruto and asked "Where have you been sleeping, my boy?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Umm, I kind of thought I'd figure that out later. I just snuck in today, and figured I'd train first in grounds that were unused."He smoothly lied "Snuck in?" Sarutobi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The two guards Izumo and Kotetsu in front are just bickering all day. I just walked in, told them I was just returning from a stroll outside the village, and they completely accepted that. If an enemy came, they'd probably be too busy arguing to notice."

The orange and black-clad blond laughed. Sarutobi eyebrows then twitched, and he made a mental note to talk to them for their terrible guarding skills. Just then, the requested medic-nin knocked, waited for a reply, and then came in the door. He took one look at the Yondaime look-alike, and fainted. Naruto smirked "Newbies?"

Sarutobi, already irritated with the inefficiency of his shinobi, especially in front of a new possible jounin, walked over and slapped the medic awake. The medic was immediately startled "Huhh Yondaime?" and then jumped up and picked up his syringe "Reporting for duty Hokage-sama." Sarutobi sweatdropped. "Please take this gentleman's blood, and compare his DNA with that of the Yondaime's old samples that we still have. Please do this as fast as possible."

"Hai." the medic said. "I'll take this to the hospital next door and do a quick scan." and rushed off. Naruto suddenly thought about how long it would take to make Jounin. His Chuunin exams were hell last time. He was only promoted from Genin to Jounin because of all of his efforts in the war against Madara.

The blond obviously didn't want to take any of that again, or the Jounin Exams if that even existed. He dug through his memories and came up with an incredibly brilliant idea while Sarutobi was busy with the medic. One that would give him a surefire promotion to Jounin.

**Flashback (7 years ago for Naruto, about a few months later in this time)**

It was within Tsunade's first month of being Hokage. Naruto barged in her door asking for missions. "Baa-chan! I haven't had a mission in ageeess!" he whined. Tsunade immediately got a tick mark on her head from that hated nickname "SHUT UP BRAT! I'm organizing! Why don't you just go trai-"

She abruptly stopped as she noticed there was an small drawer in front of her desk labeled 'Hokage's personal'. "Baa-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Just a second brat, I just found a secret drawer in front of my desk. I wonder what secrets it holds…" Tsunade didn't even notice Naruto crowding behind her, looking for this 'secret'.

She opened it slowly, and noticed 4 items in there. From the Shodaime (First Generation) her grandfather, she noticed a note explaining the rules of being Hokage, and wished the new Hokage's good luck.

From the Nidaime (Second Generation) she noticed he completely copied the First Hokage's note, taking out words or phrases that made the Shodaime seem like a complete idiot.

"Brothers…" She thought with a smirk, thinking of her Grand-Uncle Tobirama. From the Yondaime, there was a picture of his wife Kushina grinning. Tsunade smiled at that.

Lastly, from the Sandaime she noticed an orange book with a warning symbol on it labeled Icha Icha Paradise. She and Naruto stared, and stared at it. And immediately thought "Sensei/Jiji was a pervert?"

Tsunade sighed, figuring a lot of men were perverts anyway including her teammate Jiraiya who always peeked on women without moral nor restraint, and Orochimaru who enjoyed taking little boys' bodies and using them for his sick and twisted pleasures.

She then closed the drawer. Naruto however, stood there frozen and had a completely different train of thought. He'd seen Jiraiya write those books but to know that one of his childhood heroes like his surrogate grandfather was a major surprise.

Naruto cried fake anime tears and yelled "Jiji was a pervert! I can't believe it!" "Yeah, yeah brat. You've bothered me enough. We don't have any missions free so GO AWAY!"

Tsunade replied and then flicked Naruto with one finger out of the Hokage's office to the wall behind it. Ironically, Shizune was passing by and stared at Naruto's limp form with his head stuck in the wall before wondering what Naruto had done this time. She walked into the Hokage's office and closed the door.

**Back to Present**

Naruto quickly grabbed the book from his desk, and shut it before Sarutobi noticed. Sarutobi turned around and saw Naruto looking at Icha Icha Paradise and said "Ah, a fellow reader of Icha Icha made by my wondrous student?" "Nope," Naruto replied "I just saw this book on the floor here. It's really boring so I might as well burn it with a katon(fire release) jutsu."

The Bo staff-wielder rushed to his desk and looked through it. Sure enough, his book was gone. Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he was going through the hand seals horrified and yelled immediately "DON'T! I'LL MAKE YOU JOUNIN EFFECTIVE TOMORROW! I'LL TEACH YOU ANY JUTSU! JUST DON'T BURN THE BOOK!"

Naruto just stared wide-eyed at how effective his plan was and stopped his hand seals "Oh so this was yours? The Jounin offer sounds too good to resist so here you go." the new jounin tossed the book to the Hokage who immediately cradled it like a mother would her child and spoke to it

"Shhhh, it's okay. Daddy's back. The mean man will never ever use Katon hand seals ever again near you." It was the spiky-haired ninja's turn to facepalm. Sarutobi put his book back into his desk safely, activated a minor protection seal, and then realized what happened and said dejectedly "You just played me, didn't you?"

"Yep!" The rasengan-wielder grinned. "If it's any consolation, I was a Jounin for awhile in another country." Sarutobi sighed; he had to make Naruto a Jounin now. If Kages didn't stick to their word, nobody else would. "I still need to know what you can do, so I'll have you go against another Jounin, who will take note of everything you do."

"Okay." Naruto replied "I don't see a problem with that." The door was then barged open by the long-awaited medic-nin. He hadn't even bothered to knock.

The first thing he said when he looked at the Sandaime was 'Hokage-sama! The DNA results were a PERFECT match. The man who's DNA you wished to test is undoubtedly related to the Yondaime, with as strong of a connection as a BROTHER or SON!"

**A.N: Andd… that's a wrap. I had to work hard to make all the logic make sense.**  
><strong>Originally I was going to have Naruto pretend to already know the Yondaime, and was told by him to take care of his son, but that leaves too many plotholes. If any of you found this boring, know that Naruto has to find a place in Konoha before the action can start :P<strong>

**I'd have to make up an unrealistic explanation as to how Naruto is his brother, and why he wasn't there for 13 years that I MYSELF wouldn't believe, much less the fictional Sandaime in my story.**

**I would've updated this yesterday but my internet was shut down.**

**2k words... is that an achievement? o_O**


	3. Finding your true home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

**A.N: Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**Last time: ** "Okay." Naruto replied "I don't see a problem with that." The door was then barged open by the long-awaited medic-nin. He hadn't even bothered to knock.

The first thing he said when he looked at the Sandaime was 'Hokage-sama! The DNA results were a PERFECT match. Naruto is undoubtedly related to the Yondaime, with as strong of a connection as a BROTHER or SON!"  
><strong>Present:<strong>

Sarutobi's thoughts were moving at a mile a minute, the evidence was all there. "Thank you Hiryo, this will be considered an S-rank secret until revealed to the public. You may have the rest of the day off." The medic nodded and then asked "Wait… you know my name?" The Sandaime smiled "I know everyone's name in this village. Now please leave us to our discussion."

Hiryo nodded with a "Hai." and left. Sarutobi then continued his train of thought 'Has legitimate blond hair and blue eyes, an older brother who disappeared, good with seals…' It all made sense to him now!

Naruto was the younger brother of the Yondaime… But why would he show up now? The Sandaime was suspicious, but he had no reason yet to do anything on it. After all, he wasn't Danzo. He decided to let the boy stay in the village for now.

Naruto was inwardly smirking as soon as the news was head, putting on the outside a façade of utter shock. He then said to the Sandaime tentatively "So… the brother my parents said died, was the Yondaime? I can't think of any other extremely close relatives that I didn't know of."

The monkey-summoner nodded "It appears so. However, there is one final test." Naruto was actually surprised at this. "What is it?" Sarutobi smirked "Opening the Namikaze household." Naruto was surprised. He hadn't heard of that before.

When given his inheritance, he only gained the money and Jutsu scrolls. Naruto quickly realized in anger that in Danzo's short period of reign as Rokudaime (**1.)**, he probably tore it down and/or looted it.

He wouldn't let that happen this time, there was probably cherished memories in there.  
>"Does the Yondaime have any other relatives?" Sarutobi nodded sadly "This is an S ranked secret, but you have a nephew with the Kyuubi in him. Your brother died 12 years ago when the King of Bijuu himself attacked the village. The Yondaime and his wife Uzumaki Kushina died sealing him in Naruto.<p>

The last wish of Minato, your brother, was for his son, Naruto; who ironically has the same name as you, to be treated as a hero. Sadly, the villagers needed a scapegoat. I, in one of my unintelligent moments, decided to tell all the villagers that the Kyuubi was in him.

I believed the villagers were smart enough to know the truth, and I felt I owed it to them after all the chaos they were put through. All that succeeded in, however, was giving them something to blame. Naruto was beaten, mauled, and stabbed when my ANBU were 'late'."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about his past. The beatings, the hatred he'd been given, and especially the loneliness. But then he remembered his precious people. He would go through all of that again and again if just to be with all of them one more time.

They may not be HIS precious people this time, but they were his younger self's. Namikaze Naruto would be damned before he let the same thing happen in this timeline. The first step was helping himself.

Naruto opened his eyes and decided he would train his younger self to do everything HE wasn't able to. Naruto, in a formal voice, then requested "I would like to teach Uzumaki Naruto for my brother. Teach him everything Minato couldn't, and give him the attention he deserves."

Sarutobi sighed "I already had him assigned to my elite Jounin Kakashi today if he passes his Genin Exam. He needs experience in squads for personal skills, AND cooperative skills. Keep in mind this is his third exam" Naruto nodded.

"I know that Genin Squads are usually made. However, I also know that Jounin and Students usually only meet once a week, so my offer is still valid. I would like to teach him when not on missions or in team meetings so I can do what my brother couldn't. If he fails the Genin Exam again, I'll help him so by the next time, he'll be rookie of the year"

Sarutobi thought about it. It sounded perfectly reasonable; the man was his uncle after all. "I don't see why not. Kakashi will be notified if Naruto passes." The Namikaze nodded "Okay. But we should probably go to the Namikaze house soon." Naruto remembered "It's getting late and I'm sure you have lots of paperwork to do."

Sarutobi glared at Naruto "Thank you." The blond looked at him confusedly "For what?" "For reminding me of my worst enemy, while I have something as exciting and new as this." Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Ah sorry. I could tell you the secret of paperwork sometime if you want."

The Bo-wielder stared at him "How… would you know the secret to paperwork? The only person to know was the Yondaime… Please don't tell me it's a Namikaze jutsu" The Uzumaki smirked "It's actually not. It just seemed pretty obvious as soon as soon as I saw you while walking in here. I learned a jutsu from a Konoha Jounin one time that seems perfect in this situation. "

Sarutobi looked at him pleadingly "What is it?" Naruto smiled "I'll tell you some other time. For now, can you show me where the Namikaze residence is so I can get some much-needed sleep?"

The Sandaime nodded. "You're probably going to want to henge (transform) yourself so we don't get more YONDAIME!s." Naruto groaned "I hated those. But yeah, that's a great idea." Naruto transformed into the Sandaime. "Double the wrinkles!" looking as serious as Sarutobi, then doubled over laughing as he changed back.

Sarutobi immediately started hand seals for a Katon jutsu, and blew a small plume of fire at Naruto's back pocket. Naruto began to feel warmer and quickly yelled in surprise "My buttcheeks are on fire!" and dropped, and rolled over repeatedly.

The Sandaime then spat a Suiton(Water Release) jutsu at Naruto to then take it out. "That'll teach you to respect your elders." he grunted irritably.

Naruto smirked "It's hard to respect perverts, even if they're great shinobi. I'll transform for real now." Naruto transformed into a common-looking civilian who looked around 21 with brown hair, black eyes, brown jacket, and black pants.

Sarutobi nodded. They then walked through Konoha streets at about 7:00, getting a lot of bows towards the Sandaime, and a few conversations. They passed through the forests into a secluded clearing near the entrance of the village. Sarutobi then said "Smear your blood on the ground, and if you're a Namikaze, the seal that hides it from eyesight will disappear."

Naruto bit his thumb and placed it on the ground. Smoke appeared from being hidden for 16 years, which Sarutobi quickly blew away with a Fuuton(Wind Release) jutsu, before someone saw it. The mansion was now seen in all its glory, with a few more trees appearing to hide it. Sarutobi smiled "It's even more beautiful then I remembered."

Naruto was flabbergasted "I'm going to live… here?" Staring at the three-storied building. Sarutobi nodded "I figured you were a Namikaze. This seal was meant for only Minato, his wife, Jiraiya, or me (**2.****) **to open. You aren't any of these, which means your DNA is extremely close to your brother."

Sarutobi then explained how to get in "From here on, press the seal on the door and it opens, and press the other seal on the side to close it. Then in the living room press the seal on the right wall to hide this house again. Enjoy your new house, and I'll be going back to my paperwork."

He was about to leave until he remembered something,

"Oh, and I'm going to have to tell the council about you tomorrow, so treasure the rest you can get now. I warn you they're loud. Ja ne." Sarutobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto groaned thinking about the council.

They hated him for the Kyuubi, and after the Pein attack they were on their knees to him, offering marriage proposals repeatedly. Damn hypocites. The blond then looked the door over.

It was medium sized, tan colored with flecks of yellow and red, and had a large spiral on the middle in orange. Naruto then placed his hand on the door, opening it. Went inside, placed his hand on the other side of the door, closing it. He looked it over and was extremely surprised to see there was NO dust at all!

'Ahh, the beauty of seals…' he thought. The interior had a basic hardwood floor, and there was two sets of shoes in the front. The Sennin added his simple shinobi sandals to it. Naruto was tired, and figured he'd see the rest of the house when living in it. He went up the stairs and saw three doors.

Checking the first, he saw a room fit for a baby. There was a crib, a teddy bear in it, and a lullaby set attached to it. He then noticed the big 'NARUTO' on the crib.

For the first time in years, Naruto shed a tear. He picked up the teddy bear, and continued to look for the bedroom. The second door turned out to be his parents, which still looked recently slept in.

And for the first time since he was involved in the war, he slept soundly. Free of shinobi duties, of guilts, and worries. Just his parents' scent to remind him he was safe, and a teddy bear to keep close (**2.)**.

**1**. Nobody in Konoha considered Danzo the Rokudaime or 6th Hokage after figuring out about all his secrets. He stole Sharingan from Uchiha graves and took Mokuton (Wood release) from the Shodaime's grave. Thus, Naruto was going to be considered the Rokudaime. Danzo's face didn't even go on the Hokage monument in the anime/manga.

**2. **Of course the Yondaime would add in to his seal someone he trusted that could open his residence. This would of course be his wife Kushina, and two powerful ninja like the Sandaime and Jiraiya.

**3. **This is the only day of his life he has a real childhood. He's only going to sleep with his teddy bear for tonight, and this night only. ^^

**A.N: I like how this chapter turned out. Fixing a few minor mistakes now. If anyone's wondering, I'll try to update at the very LEAST (it'll almost always be more than this) once a week. I find my thoughts coming back to it so maybe about three times per week? :P Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and please remember, especially to greenwivy, that Naruto was a Jounin in his Konoha. Naruto has a hole or two in his backstory, like he said he was a Jounin for a little while. That was in HIS konoha. Sarutobi assumes it was in a minor nation. Naruto, in his time, was not trained for missions where he needs a cover and a backstory, as he was brought here after the war. He's bound to have a few mistakes, as he was never trained to lie. The Sandaime had enough to think about on that day including Kakashi's request. You can't expect him to notice a minor flaw like that. Thus, know that it's part of the story, not a plothole.**

**Ja ne,  
>Zelaz<strong>


	4. Helping yourself

**A.N: The disclaimer in the first three chapters are enough for me, no more. I poured my heart and soul into this one :P**

**Review if you feel like it. **

**Last time:**

And for the first time since he was involved in the war, he slept soundly. Free of shinobi duties, of guilts, and worries.

Just his parents' scent to remind him he was safe, and a teddy bear to keep close.

**Present: **

Naruto woke up in the morning feeling fully refreshed. He stretched his shoulders and smiled blissfully. The blond then picked up the teddy bear, walked through the hall over to his supposed-to-be old room, and deposited his old bear into the crib. 'I'll fix this room up later' he mused, as he didn't have a use for a baby room.

The sennin then walked downstairs into his kitchen, and looked through his fridge. Noticing nothing in there, he sighed in relief. The Sandaime must've cleared it out after his father died in the Kyuubi attack. It would've taken a lot of time to clear out the mold, and Kami(**God)**-knows what else that would've grown in there.

He checked the cabinets too. Nothing. His stomach grumbled, and Naruto grinned. "Time for some good old-fashioned Ichiraku!" He opened his door, made sure to shut it lest someone stumble in, and ran into the village.

He hopped roofs until he finally reached his beloved ramen stand. He opened the curtains and was about to yell "Oi! Miso please, and keep them coming Jiji**(Old man)**!" until he remembered this wasn't his Konoha.

He walked in the shop, not noticing a particular person in there also, slurping their noodles. "Ohayo**(Good morning)**." He smiled to Teuchi "Ahhh, that smells delicious. Can I get a Miso Ramen? I eat a lot, so I warn you to keep making more." Teuchi laughed heartedly, not even paying attention that he looked like the Yondaime. (**1.) **"Sure! I'm glad to have a new customer that loves ramen." Teuchi passed him a glass of water, then immediately started preparing them.

Naruto then noticed another customer next to him. It was his younger self, complaining to Ayame as she helped prepare the ramen. "And to top that off, I STILL can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu! They teach us about chakra manipulation in the academy, but all my clones fail even with those exercises. For some reason, I just can't do it no matter how hard I try." he grunted irritably.

Ayame smiled "I'm sure you'll get it down, one E-rank jutsu won't stop you from being Hokage, will it?" Naruto (**2.) **grinned "Of course not! I'll just keep trying my hardest, and pass the Genin Exam tomorrow' Namikaze smiled wistfully as he remembered this moment, but then joined their conversation "Bunshin, you say? I can help you with that if you want."

Ayame blushed at the muscular-looking shinobi that looked just like the Yondaime. Naruto turned to his right at (in his opinion) a super badass-looking shinobi with a jounin vest, black pants and orange stripes, and a orange shirt with black stripes under the vest (**3.)**. "Really? That's the only jutsu I can't do!'

Namikaze smiled "Sure, how about we go to the training ground 7(**4.) **after we're done? Naruto grinned at the prospect of being trained by a Jounin, and slurped his 16th bowl quickly "ALRIGHT!" Namikaze chuckled, finished his 21st, and they walked to the training grounds.

On the way, Namikaze saw people staring at him. 'This is why I take the rooftops' he thought irritably ' I hope Sarutobi clears this with the council soon, I'm not my father dammit! Although I would like to master the Hiraishin **(Flying Thunder God)**…' He then noticed another set of stares, but they weren't directed towards him.

They were glaring at his younger self muttering "Stupid demon", and Naruto pretended not to notice, although Namikaze could easily see the difference. Naruto gripped his palms until they turned white, and was looking down. The sannin stopped, flipped them off, and then gripped Naruto's shoulder "Kid, ignore them. One day, you can prove to all of them you're not a demon. For now, believe that you aren't, and they'll start to also."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Namikaze "Why don't you hate me too?" Namikaze smirked "Because I know you're not a demon also, as do Teuchi, Ayame, and your jiji. Now keep walking with your head high." Naruto smiled happily at finding another precious person, and didn't think to even question how Namikaze knew all of that. T

hey reached training ground 7, and Namikaze stopped and faced Naruto "Alright, now show me your Bunshin" Naruto tried his hardest to impress his new nakama**(Precious Person/Friend)**, but yet the clones still came out failed. They were gray, sickly, and nonmoving. "Hmmm…" Namikaze pondered, trying to think how he could remedy this. "Try putting in less chakra."

Naruto complied, forming the hand-seals again "Bunshin no Jutsu!" this time, they turned out gray deformed, but they actually were standing up with a few flecks of orange from Naruto's suit." Namikaze sighed "The problem is that you have way too much chakra. The academy staff seems to be so inefficient, that they can't even tell, and give you the same program."

Naruto and Namikaze frowned and had the same thought 'They must've known this, but hate me too much to care' Naruto then realized something "I never got your name jounin-san" Namikaze thought, and figured his real name wouldn't cause much harm. "Call me Naruto-sensei or Namikaze-sensei"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but then it stayed open in shock. "You have the same name as me! Cool! I knew I was awesome!" and did a victory dance. Namikaze sweatdropped 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all' The sage then continued "I have an idea. The academy will pass this jutsu I'll teach you as the real Bunshin"

Naruto frowned "I don't want to cheat. If I have a handicap, I need to get past it with all my might!" Namikaze laughed "Trust me on this. The Bunshin is a E-ranked Ninjutsu. What I'm about to teach you is an A-rank. If anything, with the Kage Bunshin, you're doing 5 times more than they ask you to do, as this is a clone technique too."

Naruto had stars in his eyes "Alright! Let's start!" Namikaze showed Naruto the hand-signs, and Naruto was already able perform the technique, and summoned 10 clones his first try with a loud yell of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Shadow Clone Technique)**"

Namikaze smirked "Since it's an A-rank technique, not only is it stronger than a normal Bunshin, but it also takes more chakra. Because you have much more chakra than the average genin, you're able to create as much as a Jounin." Naruto shouted in surprise "Holy crap! I knew I was amazing, dattebayo!**(Ya know)**"

But it still didn't feel right to the academy student. His hardest technique to do was solved this simple. And to top it off, with an A-rank technique. Naruto was extremely giddy, still. He had an advantage over everyone, especially Sasuke!

He could defeat him next time he saw him, 10 on 1! Just then , an ANBU appeared in the training grounds out of a Shunshin "Namikaze-san, the Hokage requests your presence immediately." 'Kuso!(**Damn)**, time to face the council'

He then faced the younger Naruto "Sorry Naruto Jr., got Jounin business to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead "DON'T CALL ME NARUTO JR. DATTEBAYO!" Namikaze chuckled and patted his head. Who knew teasing yourself could be so much fun? He then shunshined away to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto went home to practice Kage Bunshin and think about what happened today, while Namikaze reluctantly entered the Hokage's tower. He then walked up the stairs and knocked on the Hokage's door. He heard a "Come in." and he opened the door and stared at the Sandaime. "This is about the council isn't it?"

Sarutobi smirked "Yep. Get ready for all of the marriage proposals, suck-ups, and 'kindness' they'll show you for being the Yondaime's brother." Naruto**(5.)**groaned unhappily while Sarutobi cackled inside. 'Revenge is sweet! This is what you get for daring to threaten the holiness of Icha Icha, and calling me old!'

"Well then, shall we?" Sarutobi asked. They then walked down to the second floor, through the hallways, and into the council room. "Time to face the music" Naruto commented.

**Omake Flashback: **

Ever since Naruto was 12, the Kyuubi had its master plan to eventually take over. It was clever, worthy of a kitsune**(fox)**. He would give a little bit of youkj **(Demon chakra)**to Naruto every time he needed it, increasing the dosage more every time.

The more stressful the situation, the more youki he would give. When 4 tails or more, Naruto would lose his mind, killing everything including friends and enemies. That just added to the Kyuubi's entertainment.

However, the kitsune's plan failed when Naruto was 15 and had hurt Sakura in his 4-tailed form. The damned brat just STOPPED using his youki. He didn't even deserve it in the first place, and to turn it DOWN?

The Kyuubi raged for months, occasionally giving Naruto headaches. He kept bringing Naruto back into his mind for the next 4 years for temptation, deception, and even flattery. He offered to teach Naruto how to use his youki, he threatened him, he even begged once in the false guise of a hot woman **(No fem-kyuubi, sorry ;)) **but even that didn't work with the boy's raging hormones.

That boy just wouldn't give up, his willpower was outstanding. But finally, after 3 years of trying, the Kyuubi simply gave up when Naruto was 18. The seal flashed, and the Kyuubi realized this was all part of the Yondaime's plan. "**NOOOO! I will not be destroyed!" **the Kyuubi roared.

That achieved nothing, the Kyuubi and all of its hate simply disappeared. All of the Chakra was absorbed into the Yondaime's son. Naruto, however, was in the middle of having his birthday lunch with Kakashi and Sakura, and immediately started hyperventilating, had an extreme headache, and eventually passed out due to severe chakra overload.

Kakashi and Sakura panicked, and immediately rushed him to the hospital. Tsunade herself rushed out of her chair to try and help her brother-figure as soon as she heard the news. She had to keep draining the extra chakra carefully out his his overly-expanded chakra coils.

This happened for hours until his chakra coils expanded enough to take all of the chakra left, and Tsunade drained a lot of it. When he woke up, she immediately gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Damn brat! Don't ever scare me like this again!"

Naruto, for his part, was turning purple "Baa-chan, can't… breathe…" Tsunade immediately let go "Ah, sorry. " She blushed. The medic-nin then noticed something "Naruto, your whisker marks are gone!" Naruto looked in the mirror "Whoa, that's strange."

He observed, staring at his face. The Sennin and old Densetsu no Sannin **(Legendary one of Three Ninjas)** spent the next few hours coming up with guesses on what exactly happened. They came to the conclusion that Minato had implanted in Naruto's seal by his eighteenth birthday for all of Kyuubi's chakra to be absorbed into Naruto.

Tsunade had scanned Naruto and saw that Naruto's already Massive chakra coils had DOUBLED **(A.N: He won't be godlike, just has a lot more chakra) **But since Naruto's chakra reserves had dramatically increased, that meant his chakra control had decreased to shit.

Tsunade dismissed Naruto from the hospital with one more bone-crushing hug, and then went back to the Hokage Tower to relieve Shizune from doing her paperwork, although the woman just wanted to go out, gamble, and drink.

Naruto went to a training ground, used his amount of chakra to create 1000 clones, but instead made 2000. The blond shrugged and figured it would help more anyways.

It took the next month in-between missions with 2000 shadow clones JUST to perform the Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)**with a Kage Bunshin, four months to perform the Rasengan one-handed, and 8 months to get his old chakra-control back.

He then had double his chakra amount, AND the same techniques. He was glad for the next two weeks, until he tried the Hiraishin and got sent back in time.  
><strong><br>(Enter Chapter 1)**

**1. I mean honestly, Naruto looks just like the Yondaime when he was younger, but with whiskers. Teuchi wouldn't notice Older Naruto too without whiskers.)**

**2. and 5. I'm thinking of making younger Naruto regular "Naruto" and older Naruto "Namikaze"? Or the other way around with younger being Uzumaki? Younger Naruto will have a larger role, I believe since it's his timeline, after all. Namikaze will probably be referred to as Naruto when around Sarutobi. I don't see any problem, I still know it's older Naruto, and I hope you guys do too.**

**3. Wouldn't be Naruto without orange :P He has a mainly orange shirt, and mainly black pants. Both are relatively simple with just the shirt having the Uzumaki symbol on the back in black.**

**4. Training Ground 7 is currently used rarely, since there isn't any team 7. Kakashi has yet to pass someone, and the last team 7 was Kakashi's team with Obito :P**

**A.N: The next chapters won't have nearly as much numbers as now. Just a few things to explain. And in case you didn't see, the Genin Exams are tomorrow.**

**Also, Naruto's catchphrase Dattebayo only comes out in the younger one with strong emotions. With older Naruto, almost never :P Might be used later**

**Why Older Naruto has no whiskers is explained in the Omake. Otherwise he could be recognized as future-Naruto.**

**P.S: If any of you have a ps3, and don't have Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, then go to your nearest store NOW! You'll forget the meaning of outside :3**


	5. Avoiding marriage

**A.N: Enjoy!**  
><strong><br>Last time: (**Namikaze teaches Naruto the Kage Bunshin, tells Naruto he doesn't hate him either.**)**

Sarutobi smirked. "Yep. Get ready for all of the marriage proposals, suck-ups, and 'kindness' they'll show you for being the Yondaime's brother." Naruto groaned unhappily while Sarutobi cackled inside. 'Revenge is sweet! This is what you get for daring to threaten the holiness of Icha Icha, and calling me old!'

"Well then, shall we?" Sarutobi asked. They then walked down to the second floor, through the hallways, and into the council room. "Time to face the music" Naruto commented.

**Present with Namikaze Naruto:**

The Kage and the Sannin each opened one of the doors, and walked in at the same time. Inside, Naruto saw two tables and a few chairs in front.. One of the tables was for the Civilian council, and another for the Shinobi council.

The Civilian council was 75% made up of bias, opinionated, and greedy people, while the Shinobi council was made up of the Clan Heads, and a few veterans. The chairs in front were made for Sarutobi, and his 'trusted' advisors and old teammates Utatane Koharu, and Mitotado Homura. At the head of the Shinobi council table was Sarutobi's old rival for Sandaime, Shimura Danzou.

Danzou was a respected figure in the community, but he often took the dark path with questionable methods (to put it lightly) to protect Konohagakure no Sato. He often had to go behind Sarutobi's back to do this, like creating the foundation of ROOT, Danzou's secret emotionless ANBU.

One of the two regrets the Sandaime had was trusting Danzou enough to make his own Shinobi. Even after Sarutobi completely banned the program, he was about 90% sure that it still continued. The problem was finding evidence. The other regret he had was of course, letting Orochimaru go.

The clan heads in the Shinobi council were Akimichi Chouza, a kind veteran of the Second Great Shinobi war, his teammate Yamanaka Inoichi, an interrogation specialist with his clan techniques, and Nara Shikaku, the incredibly brilliant, yet lazy, strategist. Together they formed the legendary Ino-Shika-Chou team, which still is remembered to this day.

Other clan heads were Hyuuga Hiashi, a reserved man until the moment of his brother's death for him. His wife's death a year earlier, then his brother Hizashi's made him downright stoic to everyone he knew. He had never even been able to apologize for putting the cursed seal on Neji, and still hadn't fulfilled his brother's last request.

After that, he became downright stoic to everyone he knew. From the Inuzukas, they had Inuzuka Tsume as their clan head. She made decisions based off of her emotions, and believed strongly in protecting all 'pups', human or dog including her son Kiba no matter what the cost.

Lastly, opposite of Tsume in demeanor was Aburame Shibi. All of his decisions were purely based on logic. The only things Shibi showed care for were his wife, his son Shino, and his bugs.

Naruto and his old grandfather figure walked past the tables with the civilian council staring at the precious 'Yondaime-sama' returning, the shinobi council being curious as to who this was, Danzou wondering if he could use this shinobi, and the elders waiting patiently for Sarutobi's explanation.

Sarutobi took his seat besides his advisors, and Naruto stood beside him. "You don't mind standing, do you Naruto?" the monkey-summoner asked. "Not at all." Naruto replied. They both then noticed the room was completely silent. "Well," Sarutobi coughed. "Through substantial DNA results and other classified heritage testing; we have discovered, that in fact, our Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato has a long-lost brother, as cliché as that sounds.

His name is Namikaze Naruto." All parts of the council erupted in yells and shouts of surprise.

**-With Uzumaki Naruto-**

Naruto walked home, extremely happy to have found someone else that didn't hate him. And a jounin, no less! He'd be the best ninja in no time, dattebayo! When he got to his apartment the academy student opened the door to his apartment, and took his shoes off.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and then realized he was thirsty. Then Naruto had an idea 'I can use Kage Bunshin to go get me some!' The blond made the cross-seal and an irritable clone came out, and wasn't comfortable like Naruto.. "Goddamn lazy bastard."

But the clone went anyway, and got some water and returned with it. Naruto grinned "Thanks, me!" His clone glared at it and dispersed itself. Naruto went wide-eyed for a few seconds when he realized he actually remembered getting the water himself!

'Maybe… my memories split? Nah.. OH! I must've received the memories from the clone! Come to think of it, I remember my clones looking around while I was making more! I saw all directions! That's AWESOME, DATTEBAYO!'

Naruto grinned so much he feared his face might split. He then slept well thinking of how badly he would beat Sasuke-teme(bastard) with his AWESOME new technique.

**-With Namikaze Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as another council member yelled out "Yondaime's brother-sama! I know you have declined every single other marriage proposal, but hear me out! My daughter is a beautiful young lady! All her past boyfriends have loved every bit of her! You CAN'T refuse this offer!"

The Namikaze stared "Yes, I can. I decline, as your daughter is probably a slut with her 'past boyfriends'." The council member didn't even mind the insult because it was true, or he couldn't bear to be unkind towards the brother of a hero.

Maybe a combination of both. Danzou then stepped in "Boy, I can offer you expert teaching in Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu or you name it. You seem like the type to want to protect those close to yourself, so with just a simple seal, our contract is done.

I'll even throw in conditioning to make you a TRUE shinobi. What do you say, boy? I'm sure your brother would've wanted you to become a great ninja in his place." Namikaze stared at him. 'Is he serious? Even if I didn't know EVERYTHING about his past reign, what he did to Sai, and his Sharingan, I still doubt I would've accepted that'

Then Naruto had an idea. "I'll have to politefully decline, Danzou-san. But if you don't mind me asking, what's under all your bandages on your eye and arms?" The war hawk's expression didn't even change "Just old battle scars."

With the idea brought to Sarutobi, he realized something. "Wait, Danzou. I remember you did start wearing those one day, and it wasn't after a mission. Why suddenly wear bandages? What are you hiding under there?"

Now all of the council was curious as Danzou apparently lied to Naruto's face. Unknowingly to everyone else, Danzou started using Shisui's Sharingan on Sarutobi with the mind control ability.

Sarutobi's thoughts were 'I wonder what my old comrade has under those eyes. Knowing his methods, it could be horrifying indeed.' Then 'But it doesn't matter, I should just drop this. It isn't important, as I'm sure it's in the end being used to protect Konoha.'

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes. He knew those thoughts would never come to his head, as Danzou had allied with Orochimaru before. Like always, they had never gotten evidence. "Danzou, as the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I have the right to ask you to remove your bandages or be jailed, or banished."

Danzou started sweating. 'Shit! Damn brat HAD to bring this up. If the Shodaime's genes were revealed, and the numerous Sharingan he'd be screwed for sure. He quickly thought of solutions, but Naruto wasn't waiting. The Namikaze activated Bijuu mode while waiting, and ran behind Danzou before anyone could react and quickly knocked him out.

Naruto quickly changed back before anyone could see him clearly. Sarutobi stared at the golden flash he saw. "What…? Ninjutsu?" Naruto smirked. "My own personal chakra ninjutsu upgrade. And before you ask, I can't tell you more about it.

Just something I picked up on my travels." Sarutobi was amazed at the sheer power that radiated off of him for a fraction of a second. The only thing he could compare it to was the Kyuubi without all the hatred in its chakra.

The Kage and Sannin, however, failed to account for other presences in the room. "YOU'RE PERFECT FOR MY DAUGHTER! MARRY HER NOW OR ELSE!" Sarutobi facepalmed "QUIET. We have had a demonstration of his abilities, and I'm sure there are more to come when I test him. Naruto, I'll summon you to my office tomorrow and we'll get the details worked out."

Sarutobi was about to reveal Danzo's bandages before hearing a "Wait." by the Shinobi Council's Nara Shikaku. "Ah, the Shinobi council. You've been awfully quiet this meeting compared to the civilians, and I'm glad for that." The bo-staff wielder said, glaring at the greedy humans. "What do you wish to say?"

The Nara shrugged "The civilians probably shouldn't see what Danzou has to hide, as this is shinobi matters." He suggested. The peace-lover nodded "Ah, good idea. Civilian Council, you all know about Naruto here, so you are dismissed. The civilians were a little bit angry at being dismissed like that, but nonetheless went.

He then opened the bandages and saw 4 Sharingan, and the Shodaime's actual FACE in Danzou's arm. All the shinobi in the room were angry at not only a clan disrespected, but their FOUNDER. Sarutobi called an ANBU with a hand signal. "Take my old comrade to Ibiki with chakra suppressors, weights, and a few sleep tags. Make sure to let Ibiki know he may use whatever he wishes on him." "Hai Hokage-sama!"

The ANBU disappeared. Sarutobi then faced his advisors "You haven't talked either, but unlike the Shinobi council, you must have a reason. Did you know anything about Danzou's treachery?" The two advisors sighed, seeing no point in lying as Danzou was already taken away.

"We believed his methods might work." Koharu said. "He's always had a blunt, more-forward approach to solve problems. We personally didn't believe in the Sharingan and Mokuton, but he said it was for the good of Konoha." Sarutobi sighed, this is what he got for always using peaceful methods.

"You legally haven't done anything, so you two are removed from advisor position, yet no more. As all of you as witness to the deeds and reelection, in their place I appoint Shikaku Nara, and Namikaze Naruto in their place, as I can trust their decisions and-"

Sarutobi was immediately cut off by Naruto. "HELL NO!" the Namikaze said. I'm definetly not going to sit in council meetings all day, call someone else. Sarutobi then realized he had a better candidate but it was too soon to know for sure. "I understand Naruto, I don't enjoy them either. For now, just you Shikaku, as I need your intelligence while I find another person. You are all dismissed." "Hai Hokage-Sama."

All said in unison except Naruto. They were all leaving before Sarutobi called Naruto back once more. "Naruto, I have considered your request to join Team 7 and have come up with a befitting solution. After you prove your Jounin skills in combat, you will join Team 7 as another Sensei."

The sage sure as hell didn't see this coming. "Shouldn't there only be one sensei?" he asked. "Not necessarily, actually." Sarutobi replied "For instance, I had both the Shodaime and the Nidaime as our team's sensei until the Shodaime got too busy with paperwork. Do you accept my decision should you prove your prowess?" "Hai."

The orange-clad blond nodded. "Oh, and Hokage-sama." "Yes Naruto-Kun." Naruto smirked. "If only there were more of you to help you do your paperwork, it's too bad there's only one person with your memories."

The Kage quickly got the hint, and Namikaze shunshined into his home, before anything bad could happen. That night, everyone in the village of Konoha heard Sarutobi's face hitting his desk with a loud THUD.

**A.N: **Tell me what you think ^^ Review if you feel like it. I felt I owed this chapter for not updating my usual speed. Another 2000 words ;)


	6. The Past Starts to Change

**A,N: ** **Sorry this took awhile, I'm getting my update schedule in order as I'm a new author For your patience, here's a chapter more than double the words of every other.**

**Last time:**

**Namikaze:  
><strong>The shinobi council were all leaving before Sarutobi called Namikaze back once more. "Naruto, I have considered your request to join Team 7 and have come up with a befitting solution. After you prove your Jounin skills in combat, you will join Team 7 as another Sensei."

**Uzumaki:**  
>Naruto grinned so much he feared his face might split. He then slept well thinking of how badly he would beat Sasuke-teme(bastard) with his AWESOME new technique.<p>

**Present:** **(With Namikaze Naruto)**  
>After Namikaze went home, the civilian council members told everyone they could about the Yondaime's brother. Pretty soon, the entire village knew about Namikaze Naruto, and all bowed when he passed by on the streets of Konoha looking for something to do.<p>

This made the Sage irritable, he disliked respect like this. In his Konoha, they at least treated him like a human, not a god. ANBU then appeared next to him. "Namikaze-sama, the Hokage requests your presence today for Jounin testing"

The wind-user sighed. "Just Namikaze-san, please. I haven't earned any of your respect." He then Shunshined (**Body Flickered) **to the Hokage's office.

He knocked once, waited for the Sandaime to say "Come in.", and they then discussed Naruto's Jounin test.

**-Uzumaki-**

The long-awaited Genin Exams were today! Naruto woke up an hour before his alarm clock went off,and rushed through his morning rituals with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to become a Genin no matter what, dattebayo!" He rushed out the door, and ran to the academy.

On the way there, in the path taken to the academy, he saw Sasuke strolling along, also walking to the academy early. Having time to waste, Naruto wasted no time rushing up to the Uchiha.

"Oi, Teme!" He yelled. Sasuke looked back at him "Hn. Dobe, what are you doing up so early?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm going to be the first one to take the Exams, and pass! And don't call me dobe!" Sasuke grunted. "If you don't want to be called one, stop being one."

The blond glared at him "That's it teme! The exam isn't for 30 more minutes, so I'll have enough time to kick your ass, dattebayo!" Sasuke smirked.

The idiot was angered so easily, and he did also have time to waste. "Fine, there's a training ground right next to here. Let's go." He led his 'rival' to the clearing, and gave the rules.

"We have the exam soon, so this will be a pure Taijutsu match. You do know what Taijutsu means, don't you?" Naruto glared at him "Of course I do! It's fighting with just fists and feet, right?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Seems that's one of the few lessons you actually didn't fall asleep in. Show me the future Hokage's strength " The raven-haired Uchiha got in his stance, and waited for the blond to rush him like always.

Naruto didn't disappoint. The blond ran towards Sasuke, aimed a punch, and when that failed, he aimed another. Naruto kept throwing punches until he saw the Uchiha dodging them smugly.

He then stepped up his game. The blond aimed a sweeping kick, and seeing Sasuke jump, Naruto pushed off the ground with his hands toward him. He then quickly threw wild punches and kicks that Sasuke was actually having trouble dodging and blocking due to them being completely unpredictable and fast.

'Damn, looks like he isn't as bad as I thought. It looks like I'm going to have to start trying. I can't embarrass him as much as I though-"His quick thinking process was cut to a stop when Naruto actually deployed a strategy.

Seeing Sasuke think, Naruto pretended to be about to punch Sasuke in the stomach and at the last second shifted his fistup to Sasuke's face. As simple as this strategy was, it proved effective as Naruto was severely underestimated.

Sasuke was sent down to the ground, but backflipped before he could crash into it. Naruto landed on his feet. Sasuke glared at him "Don't think that hit meant anything, Usuratonkachi.**(Loser) **I've been playing around with you this whole time."

Naruto smirked, and mocked the Uchiha's earlier words. "Come on; show me the last Uchiha's strength' Sasuke growled dangerously. "Dobe…" The Uchiha was actually angrily making hand-seals for a Goukakyuu.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke making hand-seals, was confused 'They didn't teach us any Ninjutsu with multiple hand-seals in the academy… Maybe a family technique?" But nonetheless, he knew the avenger was getting serious.

He then made the cross-seal for his Kage Bunshin. They both, however promptly stopped when they heard tons of voices. There was nothing but silence up until this moment.

"Come on, oniisan** (Older Brother)**! The academy's up ahead, and I want to be the first one there with ten minutes to spare!" Another voice chuckled.

"Calm down otouto **(Little Brother)**. I'm here with you to walk to your final day, and I'll be there to pick you up and see how you did. Be patient, ten minutes won't make a difference." Sasuke stiffened, he remembered a scene alike this, but with him and Itachi

. Naruto, seeing the Uchiha tense, frowned. "Teme, what's wrong?" Sasuke didn't turn around, and the blond noticed his voice had gone colder.

"Dobe, our match is done. The exam is in 10 minutes, you heard them. Don't think you won today because I underestimated you." He then walked back to the path, and onto the academy.

Naruto shrugged. 'I wonder what his problem is.' He then followed.

**-Zelaz****-**

The class was all talking amongst themselves excitedly as Iruka walked in. He figured they would stop talking as soon as he started his lecture.

"As you know, the Genin-"The instructor noticed they were still talking to themselves, and didn't notice him at all. Iruka cleared his throat and used his infamous Big-headed no Jutsu. "QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!"

The room went silent and his head shrinked. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the Genin Exams are today. I'm sure most of you are aware of this. This test will have three portions.

Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and shuriken and kunai throwing. For Taijutsu, you have to beat your fellow instructor, and my friend Mizuki." Mizuki smiled at the kids kindly, but glared when he saw Naruto and thought 'Damn fox brat.'

Iruka continued his lecture. "For Ninjutsu, you have to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Kawarimi no Jutsu. If you fail any jutsu, you fail the whole Ninjutsu part of the exam." The class gulped.

"For Taijutsu, you have to land a single hit on Mizuki. He is a Chuunin, so be wary." Most of the class was now having second-thoughts about passing. "For shuriken and kunai throwing, you must get at least 2 out of 5 kunai to hit the target, and 3 out of 5 shuriken to hit. Now then, let's start the Taijutsu part of the exam."

Iruka then led the class out the door, and through the halls into a matt-room. The teacher took out his clipboard and started reading off names. Naruto eagerly waited. It went to A's, B's, C's. The blond had to wait all the way until U's for Uzumaki.

He then heard a name that interested him. "Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called. Said Uchiha walked over with a confident smirk on his face that made the ladies swoon, and pissed off Naruto to no end. Sasuke walked over to Mizuki, and when hearing "Hajime!" from Iruka, he rushed Mizuki.

Sasuke aimed to punch him in the side, which he blocked and then kicked him in the face. Mizuki smiled at Sasuke, the instructor was going easy on everyone, but it was plain to see he barely tried for the Uchiha. "Good job, Sasuke." Iruka smiled. "Wait over there with all the other students."

Naruto was fuming when he saw how easy it was for him. Then he heard "Uzumaki Naruto! Your turn." Iruka smiled reassuringly at the blonde. 'Do your best!' he thought worriedly.

The blond returned with a confident smirk, and rushed to be across from Mizuki. The white-haired instructor glared at him 'Damn brat. For the good of our village, I'll make sure he doesn't pass. No matter what.' Iruka then repeated the rules as he had to everyone.

"Simply Taijutsu. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, nothing. You do know what Taijutsu is, right?" He eyed the blond, cautiously. He wasn't sure whether or not the blond paid attention to that lesson.

The class laughed at him. Naruto went red-faced. "Of course I do, dattebayo! First Sasuke-teme, and now you too Iruka sensei? I'm not stupid!"

Iruka sighed. "I just wasn't sure whether or not you paid attention. Now, you may begin attacking Mizuki at any time." Naruto watched Mizuki warily; it was no secret that he hated him. For what reasons, the ramen-lover couldn't even begin to fathom.

But nonetheless, he had to pass this to become a Genin! He rushed the instructor, aiming random punches and kicks, the only style he ever knew; unpredictability. Unlike Sasuke, Mizuki planned to go his hardest to completely demolish the 'fox brat' from the beginning.

Mizuki blocked the kicks, dodged the punches, and looked for an opening. He then saw a kick coming from the side, and Mizuki quickly punched him in the stomach, and backed off as Naruto doubled over, so nobody would notice.

To everyone else, it looked like Naruto was in the middle of a kick, Mizuki jumped back, and Naruto fell to the ground in pain. Iruka rushed over to the future Hokage's side.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Naruto glared at Mizuki with the fiercest and most determined eyes Mizuki had ever seen. To Naruto, this was an obstacle to becoming Hokage. "Iruka-sensei*cough*, wasn't I supposed to hit him, and him only dodge or defend?"

Iruka was confused but began to put the pieces together. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anyth- Mizuki! Did you hit him?" Mizuki shrugged. "Sorry Iruka-kun, my arm slipped. He'll be fine."

Iruka eyed him warily. He would have to report this to the Hokage later, it seemed even his closest friend thought Naruto was the Kyuubi(**Nine-Tails)**.

He started wondering how many other times the poor boy was sabotaged in-class, it was frightening indeed. He then continued. "Alright Naruto, since there's been a training accident, you automatically pass."

Naruto grinned, and Mizuki looked upon him with hatred. The class looked upon this with silence, confused as to why Mizuki would hit him and not care. They all disliked him for being an idiot, and the dobe, but to hit him on purpose?

The instructor then continued. "Alright class! Onto shuriken and kunai throwing! Follow me outside to the range." The class cheered. All of them followed Iruka, one by one. Naruto rubbed his stomach slowly and followed them slowly.

Mizuki followed behind Naruto, plotting plans to become the hero of the village by killing him without being caught. They went out onto the training field, and Iruka once again called names one by one.

The important people one by one were called Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke were called. All of them passed. Chouji, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino did decent.

Of course, Shikamaru could've been advanced if he felt like trying. Kiba passed just by one point over failing. Shino and Sakura were advanced. And Sasuke, as always, was the best out of all of them due to his training with his brother before the academy.

Truthfully, the Uchiha didn't learn a single thing since before the massacre. Hell, he learned a C-rank Ninjutsu back then, and you don't learn that until AFTER you're a Genin. The system was incredibly easy. Sasuke got 5 out of 5 kunai, and 5 out of 5 shuriken.

The instructors tried to stop him after the required amount, but he felt like showing off. He smirked, put his hands in his pockets, and turned away. Naruto glared at him 'Damn teme! Always trying to act cool!'

All of his fangirls including Sakura and Ino cheered and yelled in high pitches "Sasuke-KUN! Great job! We didn't expect anything less!" Shikamaru covered his ears with a groan. "Troublesome women, always so loud."

Nobody noticed his complaints. Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He went into position, and concentrated. 'I will ace this test, dattebayo!' He threw the first kunai, and it hit the target. He cheered mentally. Then, the second missed.

He frowned. The third missed too. Then, the fourth hit and he grinned. Iruka smiled. "Good job, Naruto. On to shuriken. Remember, 3 out of 5 since they're easier to throw than kunai." The blonde grinned confidently.

"I got this, Iruka-sensei." Unbeknown to Naruto, he had a fangirl of his own. 'You can do it Naruto-kun! You always believe in yourself, and that's why you will succeed.' Hinata silently cheered for her crush. Naruto concentrated, and threw his first shuriken. It hit the target right below the bullseye.

He grinned and Hinata smiled, he would ace this in no time! The class watched eagerly, interested in how the dobe would do. Truthfully, all of these shots were pure luck. Naruto had never had any training and kunai and shuriken.

When learning, Mizuki didn't show him how to properly throw it, and he had nowhere to practice. Naruto's second shot failed. His third missed, also. Trying hard on his fourth, he just barely hit the target.

His last shot was here. It was all or nothing and everyone was interested now, including Mizuki. They all saw his throw, watched it leave his hand, and looked at the direction it went in. It was going to hit to the side of the post.

Naruto sunk his head in disappointment, and Hinata did too. But then, miraculously, the shuriken redirected and hit the post.

**-Namikaze-**

Namikaze Naruto laughed at the flabbergasted expression on all of their faces, especially his younger self's, Sasuke's, and Mizuki's. He had simply used **Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba**(Wind Release: Wind Blade/Sword), but unlike Baki's,**(1) **he could actually extend it.

Similar to the Sasuke of his time's **Chidori Jizo (**One Thousand Birds True Spear). From there, it was simple to deflect the shuriken into hitting the target. Namikaze had actually been watching Naruto's progress the whole day, since his Jounin test earlier today. **(2.) **

**-Uzumaki-**

Getting over his shock, Iruka figured this must've been Naruto's amazing luck. The luck combined with his stealth skills that had let him escape from the ANBU every time he had done a prank.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." He smiled at his little brother figure and patted his head. The class was frozen, but actually most of them cheered when they realized what had happened. A few didn't, namely Sakura and Ino who thought 'the dobe was just lucky'.

Sasuke only smirked at his rival, and Shikamaru found it took too much effort to cheer or clap. Mizuki, already angered at him passing the Taijutsu portion, was absolutely livid at this. Naruto smiled happily, enjoying the feeling of being acknowledged.

He only went after Sakura normally because she gave him strong attention.**(3.)** The blonde found that he enjoyed this attention much more. Yamanaka Ino then went, and got average. Iruka then continued "Alright class, onto the Ninjutsu part of the exam!"

He led them back inside, and Namikaze followed, masking his chakra and used a camouflage Ninjutsu. Truthfully, anyone with a Doujutsu (Visual Technique) like Sharingan or Byakuugan, or someone with Kiba's sense of smell could easily find him if they thought to look.

There were many people in the academy, and Kiba had no reason to be suspicious. Iruka showed the class the table of headbands, and then started with the rules. "Class, Mizuki and I together will judge this portion.

All of you in this room have passed the other portions, so those who pass this portion are shinobi officially, as of today." The class yelled, cheered, and screamed happily. "GENIN! I can do this! Troublesome… Hah, this will be over in no time! I don't know if I can do this… Hn, no problem for the elite." Different students chorused.

Iruka sighed, but he didn't need to use his Big Head no Jutsu, as they were quieting down, eager to pass. "Alright, you have to make a solid 2 Bunshin**s** (Clones), a **Henge (**Transformation), and a **Kawarimi **(Replacement). If this seems strict to any of you, you may leave now."

When nobody left, he then started reading names on his clipboard. All of the important people passed with smiles on their faces, or smirks in Sasuke's case. It was Naruto's turn. He Henged into Namikaze Naruto, because he found that he looked badass.

Iruka stared "Isn't that the Yondaime's brother?" Namikaze grinned "I have good taste." Naruto also grinned. "Yep, I saw him on the streets, and he looks badass. Namikaze smiled "Oh stop it, me." Iruka shrugged, whatever worked. Naruto then Kawarimied with a chair.

Iruka put a check on his clipboard. "Alright. 2 Bunshin, and you're good to go." The Sennin watched from afar. 'He should be fine with the Kage Bunshin.' But then, he noticed Naruto was making the wrong handseal. 'NO! WRONG JUTSU!' Naruto yelled "Bunshin no Jutsu!' and remembering Namikaze's words, tried to use much less chakra.

One clone turned perfect, and the other was unsteady on his feet. The unsteady clone then fell, and dispelled. Iruka shook his head. 'So close Naruto… your third try. There's always next year.

Wait, how haven't you aged if you've been in this grade for 3 years** (4.)**? Ah well.' "Sorry Naruto, you were so close, but not enough." Naruto nodded.

"I understand Iruka-sensei." The blonde wasn't able to make a Kage Bunshin. Naruto always took the straight and true path, never straying. He couldn't find it in himself to make a Kage Bunshin instead of a normal Bunshin.

In the end, he felt he had to do the same as everyone else. Naruto still didn't realize that Kage Bunshin was an A-rank Ninjutsu, and much harder. If Iruka knew about his chakra, problem, he probably would've passed him. But, such was life.

Namikaze facepalmed. 'I should've expected this. I wouldn't have used Kage Bunshin if I believed it was an easier Ninjutsu, also. Damn me and my honor. But, maybe this could be a good thing. The timeline will go the same.'

The rest of the class passed, and ran out the door. Naruto walked outside, over to his swing, and stared at the happy crowd dejectedly. Namikaze shunshined over there. "Yo."

Naruto looked over at the Sennin. "Hey." He said, somewhat sadly. The Sannin put his hand on his fellow blonde's shoulder. "Don't be dejected, there's always next year. I believe in you." He then sensed Mizuki approaching. "I see opportunities for you. Don't give up just yet, now or never." He shunshined away, leaving Naruto confused as to what he was talking about.

The Kyuubi-hater walked over to the boy and put a false smile on his face. "I'm sorry you didn't pass… I hope you know Iruka would have loved to bypass the system if he could. He cares a lot about you, and worries every year.

However, I know of another way you can become a Genin." Naruto stared suspiciously at the silver-haired Chuunin. He knew as a fact that he hated him, and Mizuki wouldn't do this for his gain. But nonetheless, he was open to any way of passing.

"What can I do, Mizuki-sensei.?" Mizuki then told him all about the Forbidden Scroll, and extra credit Genin test. Namikaze planned to follow him the whole time.

**-Zelaz-**

Two hours later, Uzumaki Naruto appeared in the Hokage's Mansion. He quickly took the Forbidden Scroll. The Sandaime, sensing someone going in his house and out, walked outside and saw the blonde.

"What are you doing, my boy?" The Uzumaki had to think fast. There was a jutsu he created that he hadn't used yet, but he thought it could work now.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu! (**Sexy Technique**)" **Based off the Henge, the user transforms into a nude, curvy, and big-chested woman. Sarutobi, being a pervert, was strongly affected by this technique. He flew back with blood coming out of his nostrils.

Naruto grinned. "Hee hee. If I can defeat the Hokage, I'll become one in no time." He then ran into a forest clearing before anyone could find him and looked over the techniques in there.

Noticing **Kage Bunshin**, he skipped it as he already knew that. Below it was **Bunshin Bakuha (**Clone Explosion). Naruto immediately began to work on it.

**-Namikaze-**

The Sennin had never had a chance to look over what else was on the scroll. He wondered what Naruto was studying, and made a mental note to copy the scroll later.

He then saw what Naruto was practicing and grinned. He'd be much better off with this technique.

**-Sarutobi-**

Sarutobi woke up on the hard ground outside his house. He wondered what Naruto could possibly want to do with the Forbidden scroll. 'Perhaps, an imposter? No… they would never consider making or using such an idiotic Ninjutsu, and an effective one at that.

Naruto hasn't known about this scroll, so he must be being manipulated.' He then called all Jounin and Chuunin available including Iruka, and told them about the event.

As they all scattered, Iruka stayed behind to talk to the Sandaime. "What is it?" Sarutobi asked. "Today, during the Taijutsu portion of the exam, Mizuki purposely punched Naruto in the stomach. I'm afraid he seems to see only the demon fox in Naruto, also. I'm worried as to what else this has affected; perhaps this may be the reason why Naruto is dead-last."

"This is most disturbing news, indeed…" Sarutobi muttered. "I believe it might've been Mizuki that convinced Naruto to take the scroll. You'll probably be able to find him first, so make sure to dispel any illusions he might have placed on the poor boy.

I'll follow you with my crystal ball." "Hai." Iruka responded, and promptly left.

**-Uzumaki-**

The next 3 hours were mostly a blur for Uzumaki Naruto. After finally getting the technique down, Iruka-sensei showed up. Naruto grinned at him and said "I passed the secret Genin Exam! As Mizuki-sensei said, all I had to do was learn a technique, and I did it!"

Iruka frowned dejectedly. 'I knew it. Even you, Mizuki.' But then he noticed a Fuuma Shuriken heading towards Naruto, and was running over, until he noticed that Mizuki's aim was off. The Shuriken tilted a little off to the side, and hit near them.

Namikaze grinned from behind a tree, Kaze no Yaibas were DAMN effective. Mizuki growled, how could he have missed? Time to put Plan B into effect.

"Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" Iruka yelled at him "Don't you dare, Mizuki. This is an S-ranked secret!" The blonde was genuinely curious, and looked at him, waiting to respond.

"I bet you've wondered why your birthday is on the same night of the Kyuubi festival… It's because you ARE that demon fox! The Yondaime Hokage gave his life to transform you into a Blonde-haired child with whiskers!"

Naruto stayed frozen, but not for the reason everyone else believed. 'That had to be the dumbest logic I've ever heard in my life… Is this guy serious?' However, Mizuki then threw another shuriken.

Iruka ran over, and shielded Naruto with his body. Once again, the hit never came. Namikaze didn't even look up, he was reading Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi while deflecting that one. Mizuki punched the tree near him in anger.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY AIM?" Naruto noticed how Iruka was so willing to give up his life for him. "Why would you sacrifice yourself for me, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka shed a single tear.

"Because I was once like you. I did pranks for attention; I was the class clown as my parents died in the Kyuubi attack. You're not the demon; you're my precious student Uzumaki Naruto. You may not be perfect, but you never give up, and I respect you for that."

Hearing this, Naruto teared up. "Iruka-sensei, watch this. I've mastered a clone technique." The Blond created a three perfect Kage Bunshin. Iruka stared, gobsmacked. He could only do one Kage Bunshin himself.

Naruto's first clone ran over to Mizuki, who was still cussing at his throws missing, punched him up, the he second clone chakra-jumped up and kicked Mizuki's head down, and the final clone walked over to where the 'teacher' was about to land and yelled "Uzumaki Naruto Bakuha Rendan! **(**Naruto Uzumaki Explosion Barrage).

Naruto made a hand-seal, and the clone exploded. Iruka's mouth, if possible, went even wider. Namikaze looked proudly upon his past self. He himself had created that exact technique when Kakashi- taught him Bunshin Bakuha

When the smoke cleared, Mizuki appeared with third-degree burns all over his body. There were few places that weren't scorched, and it was hard to tell the difference between his clones and skin.

The Sennin jumped over, smiled at Naruto who returned it, and grabbed the scroll and Mizuki. "I'll take this to the Hokage. Ja ne." and shunshined away to his home.

From there, he used a Fuuinjutsu that copied the entire scroll onto another. He then went to the Hokage's office and returned with the body and scroll.

The Sandaime chuckled at him. "Great use of wind blades." Namikaze smirked, and jumped out the window to finally get some rest after a long day.

**-Uzumaki-**

Naruto had to ask Iruka. "Was anything he said true at all?" The teacher sighed. This happened already, so he might as well tell the truth.

"12 years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon) attacked Konohakagure no Sato. Unable to defeat the beast, the Yondaime sealed it inside a newborn baby.

That baby was you. People only see you as your prisoner, and not as the prison."

Naruto sighed. "I see. This explains why I'm hated by the village, especially on the Kyuubi festival. But…"

Iruka looked up at him. "I won't give up! I will prove to them that I'm not a demon, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Godaime Hokage! **(5.)**

Iruka stared at the Naruto for awhile, and then took off his headband. He then placed it on Naruto's head with an eye smile.

"For performing two A-ranked Ninjutsu, and using them in a collaboration technique, I rank you a Genin of Konoha." Naruto hugged his sensei so hard that he couldn't breathe.

**-Those searching for Naruto-**

So focused on watching Naruto against Mizuki, the Sandaime forgot to tell the Jounin and Chuunin searching that he found the boy. The Shinobi spent 8 hours total, looking for a boy they couldn't find. After that, half the Chuunin resigned. But it's okay, because none of them were important to the Naruto storyline, nor this fanfiction.

**-END- **

**1. **The Suna Shinobi who used it to kill Hayate. He made a two finger seal, and pointed it towards him much like Orochimaru did with his Kusanagi. Hayate died.

**2. **I feel it's been too long since I updated, so I'll add the Jounin test for Namikaze in next chapter when I finish it

**3. **Been stated in the anime itself that Naruto only went after Sakura because she gave him strong attention, even though it was negative. If he has feelings for her in Shippuden, it wasn't the same as in the academy.

**4.** Naruto has been in the SAME grade for 3 years O_O Haven't any of you wondered why he hasn't aged when he's failed the same exam 3 times?

**5. **Of course, Naruto would believe the Sandaime would stay Hokage until it was Naruto's turn. There was a scene in Naruto Generations about this, part of the unseen anywhere else 100 mins of anime.

**A.U: Sorry, it's been a week and a few days since my last update. Being an unexperienced writer, I made about a chapter every 2 days, and it's extremely hard to keep up that pace as the story progresses. **

**You get tired of writing that quickly XD So updates will probably come once a week :), and on schedule**

**For the pagebreakers, or whatever they're called like -Zelaz-, I'm going to put my name in when changing to a different scene, but when changing to different people i'll put their name/names in like -Uzumaki-**

**5.K WORDS! A NEW RECORD :D This will definetly add to my word count, and my goal of 100k words.**

**Most of the time, when I search for a fanfiction, I put the settings to 100k plus, as most stories continue that long because their story is good, and they have motivation. I'm aiming for that ^^ **

**Hope you enjoyed my fight scenes, tell me what you thought. **

**Review if you feel like it, I hope this chapter may inspire or give someone ideas to make a good Fanfic also, so I may read it.**


	7. Jounin Trials

**Techniques: **Using/A/**'Rasengan'  
>Translations: <strong>'Kiroii Senko **(Yellow Flash)**'

**A.N:Got my flow back, ideas keep coming back as to what's gonna happen next in the story :D Chapter 6 took me awhile as its length, and I wasn't sure as to what I was doing, and originally made this fanfic just to see how many reviews I could get. **

**Note the cliffhangers every chapter. XD Finally got it sorted out, and as one of my loyal writers UNCPanda wrote: 'Your writing has matured.'**

**I'm writing this Fanfiction now because I enjoy writing and waiting for reviews in-school. Thank you all for reviewing, that was definetly my most popular chapter. **

**Know that even one review saying nothing more than "Great Job" will be appreciated greatly, and gives me motivation to write more chapters.**

**Review Response: (In bold are my responses)**

**Anonymous and Acolyte of the Blood Moon: **Naruto had to had gone to the academy early, that's why he was and Kakashi joined young!

**I severely doubt that the Sandaime would let Naruto join as young as Itachi or Kakashi. Is Naruto a prodigy who has shown exceptional Shinobi skills? No.**

**the DragonBard: ** It was suggested that Naruto in the manga thought Sakura was cute, so that didn't hurt.

**It was a side reason, common sense would show that the main reason would be because Sakura gave him the most attention. Honestly, I don't know why he thought she was cute… I find her one of the ugliest girls in Naruto. o_O However, she starts to grow respectable in Shippuden, especially when she goes off to defeat Sasuke on her own (and proves useless once again), but in the original series she was just an outright bitch. **

**Thank you to RinneganPossesor, UNCPanda, Maaka oro, In the Mix, Tsume Yuki, and Darkness9825 for the Kind/Useful reviews. Reviews like those inspire me to do more. **

**Sorry for typing so much, let the story begin!**

**-Story Begin-**

**Last time: Namikaze**

From there, Naruto used a Fuuinjutsu that copied the entire scroll onto another. He then went to the Hokage's office and returned with the body and scroll.

The Sandaime chuckled at him. "Great use of wind blades." Namikaze smirked, and jumped out the window to finally get some rest after a long day.

**Uzumaki**

Iruka stared at the Naruto for awhile, and then took off his headband. He then placed it on Naruto's head with an eye smile.

"For performing two A-ranked Ninjutsu, and using them in a collaboration technique, I rank you a Genin of Konoha." Naruto hugged his sensei so hard that he couldn't breathe.

**Flashback: Namikaze **

Namikaze Naruto knocked once at the Sandaime's door, waited until he heard a joyful "Come in.", and walked in.

He noticed the Kage was much happier. The Namikaze immediately had to ask "**Kage Bunshin**?"

Sarutobi smiled happily and said "Yep. I don't know how I didn't figure this out before, truly a blow to my title as 'Shinobi no Kami **(God of Shinobi)**' who knows almost every Ninjutsu in existence, but frankly, I don't care. I can spend more time with my grandson, see the newest students in the academy, and meet old friends, all thanks to you. If you have a request, name it."

Namikaze grinned deviously. The prank master was back. "Nothing comes to mind right now, but I'll save this for later, as not everyone can say that the Hokage owes them a favor." Sarutobi wasn't sure what to make of his devious grin, but nonetheless continued.

"All joking aside, it's time to plan out the details of your test. There are many available Jounin to test you, so I'll give you the choice. However, there is one thing I must go over before you before we start." The Sage nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I know you are hiding something." Naruto stared in shock. Could he know already? "I don't know what it is, but I've sensed you're hiding a pretty big secret.

I saw the Will of Fire in you the day you got here, which doesn't agree with your story of never being here before.

Also the fact a Namikaze shows up from nowhere? I can feel from talking and joking with you that you have no bad intentions to Konoha, plus being related to Minato, but I hope if you prove yourself worthy of being a Jounin, that you'll trust me enough to tell.

As your Kage, listener, or friend. I've grown to see you as one of Konoha for the few days of you being here." The ramen-lover sighed.

He wasn't sure what would happen if he did tell. "Hokage-sama, I'm not sure if I can tell." Hiruzen smiled kindly. "I see, not able to share, then." Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm not sure if I CAN tell. This secret is much bigger than what you think, and as you've said, it doesn't bear any ill-attention for Konoha. It could even be our greatest asset. It was an accident, really."

The Sandaime's curiosity was genuinely piqued. "Can you give me a single hint?" "Hmmm…" Namikaze thought of what he could say. "I guess… you could say… I've lived through this, but younger." Sarutobi, being as wise as he was, picked it up immediately. Naruto was completely not expecting this.

"Putting together your name is the same as Naruto's, you're one of the few ninjas to wear orange, you appeared randomly in a flash, so that wasn't just practicing Fuuinjutsu, and you have massive chakra reserves.

If it isn't true, I'm going to come out and guess something completely unrealistic and unlikely. You're Uzumaki Naruto from the future, and have figured out you're a Namikaze already.

The Jounin vest and headband you came in with were yours, and the bright flash was time travel." The Sennin whistled. "DAMN! Truly well-named The Professor. I forgot how smart you really were, Jiji. I honestly didn't want you to know it, but I guess it would help a lot more with the Hokage on my side."

Sarutobi smiled softly. He could tell the boy was telling the truth. "I haven't seen it in awhile, mind showing me the **Rasengan** to 'seal the deal', so to speak? " "No problem."

Naruto held out his right hand and created it with little effort. The Professor didn't even blink. "So I'm guessing you're in the same timeline, and have knowledge of future events based on what you've seen already?"

The blonde nodded. "My boy, may I at least know if you became Hokage? That is your dream, unless it changed?" Naruto smiled sadly. "I was scheduled to become Rokudaime Hokage two weeks after I got transported here."

Sarutobi felt pity. "I'm guessing I died or stepped down then, so the 5th could take over. Last question before we talk about the test again. How did the bright flash originate, and get you here?" The almost-Rokudaime frowned in thought.

"I'm starting to think there's more to it than I originally thought. I tried the Hiraishin no Jutsu. My first mistake was my terrible handwriting.

My second mistake was overloading it with chakra. I have a theory that when my chakra merged with the Kyuubi's, all the properties of his chakra came to me, also, without the hatred.

All Bijuus have an ability, like the Ichibi Shukaku, sand. My conclusion is perhaps that the Kyuubi controlled time, as foxes were always known for their trickery.

I guess you could say my third mistake was not knowing fully about Kyuubi's chakra and its properties. **(1.)**" Sarutobi was stuck on the first point.

"You merged with the Kyuubi? What…how?"The man was looking at him like he might've grown evil, perhaps. Naruto grinned. "I took all of its chakra without the hatred, and then later cured Kurama's **(Kyuubi's real name) **hatred by showing him my belief in myself."

Sarutobi deadpanned. "That's way too cheesy. Only you could make the world that simple, Naruto." Namikaze smiled in memory. "The Kyuubi actually made jokes. He wasn't a bad fellow at all. However, like all beasts, he still tried to escape numerous times.

By my 18th birthday, the seal was planned by dad anyway so he would be absorbed. So, is Kakashi-sensei available?"

The professor smiled at hearing him call Kakashi his sensei. "Ah, you passed his test this time around, did you? Congratulations."

Naruto glared at him. "That was 7 years ago."

Sarutobi grinned. "Actually no, it's tomorrow."

"ARGHHH."

The ramen-lover fell to the floor, and banged his head repeatedly. The Sandaime didn't mind the free show, and looked through the jounin available.

"Let's see… Gai, Genma, Hayate, Kurenai, Nameless 1, Nameless 2, Not Important 1, Asuma, and Not Important 2. Which do you prefer for your skill evaluation?"

The Sennin stared at the list. "Hmm… Kakashi-sensei isn't available?" The Shinobi no Kami nodded. "He should be here in 5 minutes." "Err… Are you growing senile, old man? Kakashi wasn't on the list-"He stopped when he saw the Kage had fallen asleep.

Naruto facepalmed. "You really enjoy annoying me, don't you?" Sarutobi 'woke up' and grinned. "This is payback for the 12 years of hell you put me through

. But honestly, as Minato's brother err- son, I thought you would like to fight your brother's student who is actually in reality your father's student, who is actually your real sensei. Isn't that confusing?"

"Stop it." The blonde glared at him. "I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to get confused as I'm not as stupid as I was when I was 12!"

The monkey-summoner stared at him seriously "My monkey monarch Enma must make more main Monkeys, mainly because monkeys might meet more meaningful male summoners."

Naruto groaned and covered his ears. "Damn you JIJI! He then began rolling around in circles on the floor in anger, confusion, and trying to figure out what that saying meant.

Sarutobi sat back contently in his chair, seeing his work done. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much since you were twelve. I guess you could say that was my final test."

The blonde didn't hear him due to being in the middle of rolling back and forth. This is the scene Hatake Kakashi no Sharingan **(Of the Sharingan) **came in to.

**-Zelaz-**

Kakashi just stared, and stared. This man was the Yondaime's brother? Why was the Sandaime smiling? The copy-nin had knocked on the door, and heard voices, so he assumed he could come in.

Sarutobi and Namikaze immediately got themselves together. Naruto stood up, and waited for his Sensei or Kage to speak.

Obito's best friend started "Hokage-sama, I'm guessing this the brother of my sensei that you asked me to test as a possible jounin and Team 7 captain. You have gotten substantial proof that he is, in fact, related, right?" Kakashi put his Icha Icha down.

Sarutobi nodded. "In fact, I have. With more than one test, I have not a single doubt he is related to the Yondaime with a connection as close as brother. You may respond as you wish."

The Namikaze was confused as to what 'respond as you wish' meant. Kakashi immediately came over and hugged Naruto. By then, he was a little horrified and **Kawarimied** (Substituted) behind Sarutobi and hid there. "WHY IS HE TRYING TO HUG ME?"

The Third grinned and started to write down the details for the test. "He never got to say goodbye to Minato, and they were incredibly close. I guess he is trying to reconcile that with you." Kakashi then noticed Naruto had escaped.

He coughed and regained his composure. "Maa, I apologize for letting my emotions get out of hand." He eye-smiled. "If you didn't know already, your brother was my sensei. If you ever need anything, a friend, money, anything, don't hesitate to ask."

The rasengan-manipulator grinned. He now had two of the greatest shinobi in the Elemental Nations that owed him. "Sounds good. Nice to meet you, Kakashi se-san."

He corrected himself from calling the man his sensei. "I hope, in time, we can become friends." Kakashi nodded. "As do I. I'll be glad to have a non-eccentric Jounin as a friend." "Alright, Kakashi, where would you like to have the test?"

Sarutobi interrupted now that the introductions were over. "Hmmm… I guess in Training Ground Seven. **(2.)**" The scarecrow replied. "Good luck, Naruto, and here are the instructions, Kakashi. You are dismissed."

The spiky-haired men both left the office. The Sharingan-user then had to ask. "Do you know how to Shunshin and where Training Ground 7 is, or should we hop the roofs to get there?

"Naruto grinned. "I know where it is." They both Shunshined together and got to the training grounds.

**-Zelaz-**

Naruto stood across from his old Sensei in the field who was reading his book, with a grin. The blond knew he would win, but it would be a damn close match due to Kakashi's reflexes, Taijutsu, experience, and countless Ninjutsu.

Kakashi put away his porn immediately. "Maa, sorry. Old habit. I don't want to make a bad impression on a possible Jounin, now would I?"The sage shrugged.

"No problem. My old sensei used to do the same. Now, how will this test go?" Kakashi eye-smiled. "Sandaime-sama thought of all the details already.

Since this test alone will rank you to Jounin, it'll have many parts. Namikaze-san, are you willing to undergo a series of trials, some easy, some hard; to protect and serve Konohagakure no Sato?" **(Village Hidden in the Leaves) **Naruto bowed. "I am."

"Then we shall start the first test. Keep in mind these were custom made for you, as the Hokage thinks you're a special case. Shinobi lesson 1: Ninjutsu. I'm going to combine three elements together – fire, thunder, and wind, and you're going to have to find a way to repel all of it. No dodging allowed."

Naruto grinned. This would be no problem; he had tons of options here. Kakashi created two Kage Bunshin, and they each began performing hand-seals. The first clone yelled. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Fireball Technique)" and spit out a fireball.

The second clone shouted. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) and pushed wind at him. Finally, the real Kakashi created a **Raikiri **(Lightning Blade) and charged it up as the clones made the hand-seals.

As they finished, the copy-nin actually did something completely unexpected to Naruto. He threw the lightning blade which began to extend and form the shape of a beast and yelled "**Raijuu Hashiri no Jutsu!" **(Lightning Beast Running Technique)

The techniques collided and combined to create a massive inferno of fire and lightning, which headed towards Naruto, leaving the ground scorched in its wake.

Kakashi began to question the sanity of the Hokage when assigning him to do this specifically for a new Jounin, Namikaze or not, until he saw what happened next.

The Namikaze had taken out a scroll from his ninja pouch, and opened it to reveal writing with squiggles, circles, and a pattern in the center.

He then faced it towards the oncoming blast and yelled "**Fuuka Houin! **(Fire Sealing Method)"

Bit by bit, the blast began to disappear slowly into the scroll. Naruto sweated, pouring tons of his chakra into the seal so it wouldn't backfire, explode, or burn up.

The blast then completely disappeared. He put the scroll back into his pouch, saving the blast to release on an enemy later.

**-Sandaime-**

Sarutobi cackled from behind his crystal ball. He knew the boy would find a way to pass his completely insane tests; he was the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja for a reason, after all.

The pipe-smoker then created a Kage Bunshin to do his paperwork, so he could watch the tests. The Kage Bunshin groaned in disapproval, but one of them had to get it done.

**-Namikaze-**

Kakashi's eyes widened. "I should've expected this…you're the brother of sensei, after all. Fuuinjutsu must run in the family." Namikaze panted slightly from exertion and grinned. "Never underestimate me."

The scarecrow looked at the other unrealistic tests, which didn't seem so impossible anymore. "Shinobi art 2, Genjutsu. I'm going to have to perform a C, B, and A rank Genjutsu in order, and you'll have to break out of each and every single one of them within 10 minutes of them being placed on you."

The Sharingan-wielder then performed hand-seals for the C ranked technique. "**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu!**" (Sly Mind Affect Technique)

Naruto's surroundings completely changed. When he regained his bearing, he saw he was just outside of Konoha. He felt a strong compulsion to try walking inside, but he had seen this Genjutsu before.

It was designed to make you seem as if you were going to your destination, yet every time you were almost there, you were only walking in circles.

The blonde made the handseal and yelled "Kai!" His surroundings came back to normal. Kakashi nodded. "In 10 seconds, congratulations. On to the B ranked technique..." His sensei had to concentrate harder as he upped the ranks,

not being the greatest at chakra control. He made only a few handseals for this one, and said "**Magen: Jubaku Satsu." **(Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) Kakashi completely disappeared.

Before he could appear behind the blond and wrap a tree around him, Naruto clapped his hands together and released a decent amount of chakra. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Impressive technique. You didn't use that much chakra, either. Is your mind still focused enough for the A ranked?"

The ramen-lover grinned. "Of course." Team Seven's old sensei only had to create one seal this time, for such a powerful technique; tiger. "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" **(Bringer-of-Darkness Technique **(1.)**)

The Sannin's vision completely disappeared. He began to start to panic, as he literally couldn't see a single thing, like Kakashi had turned off the sun.

But as a soon-to-be Hokage, he had learned to actually think, and he immediately stopped panicking. He then noticed all his other senses were still there, so once more he brought his hands together and expelled some chakra.

Nothing happened. The spiky-haired shinobi then added as much chakra as he could. The Genjutsu was violently dispelled, his chakra creating a strong wind that made Kakashi fall backwards.

He coughed and gained his composure. The chakra he felt was massive! "That was pretty impressive. You released an amount of chakra equal to half of my own." Naruto laughed. He always did have more chakra than Kakashi-sensei, even as a kid.

The Jounin then moved on to the third test. "Time for Shinobi art 3, Taijutsu. Surprisingly, the Sandaime didn't make this one as hard for you. All you have to do is last 5 minutes against me." He then put an alarm clock up on one of the logs.

The Namikaze sweated a little bit. 'As he's copied a thousand Ninjutsu, I'm sure he's also copied tons of Taijutsu forms and styles. This won't be as easy.' The scarecrow saw his silence for a second, and then confident smirk.

"Come, Kakashi-san. Let's do this." Kakashi sighed at having to go all out on a day off, but nonetheless charged after setting the clock. He aimed a jab to the neck for a quick and easy knockout, which was quickly blocked.

Namikaze backflipped, hoping to get a kick, which was promptly dodged. He then stood on his hands, repeatedly trying to kick his sensei with both feet swiftly and accurately.

Kakashi dodged some, blocked some, and finally aimed a kick at Naruto's face, ending the Taijutsu barrage.

Naruto twisted his body over with his hands letting the kick miss by an inch, and got back to his feet by pushing off the ground.

The Sharingan-wielder wasted no time by then by aiming a few punches to Naruto's shoulders, side of the head, and stomach.

Naruto twisted, barely dodged the one to his head, and the one to his stomach grazed his side. Kakashi eye-smiled. "First hit goes to me."

The ramen-lover got his body back in motion by going down and aiming a sweeping kick. His sensei of course, jumped, but then Naruto ran after him and grabbed his right arm.

Kakashi tried to pull his arm back, but his grip was extremely solid. The Namikaze closed his eyes for 5 seconds, getting the White Fang's son to stare at him. Naruto entered Sage Mode, and threw tried to throw his sensei.

Kakashi was on guard, and dodged Naruto's arm as his grip increased. Whereas his grip felt like iron before, it now felt like titanium.

However, he was thrown anyway. Naruto's Frog Katas created an extra arm which grabbed Kakashi, and chucked him as hard as he could.

Kakashi completely lost his balance in the air, unsure of where he was going or how he even got to the air in the first place.

The Jounin kept spinning in the air at high speeds, until the impact of a tree stopped his travels. Luckily, his Jounin vest took most of the hit, and he mostly gained dizziness from this expedition. Naruto sweatdropped. 'Maybe I went a little too hard.'

The blonde quickly rushed to the tree, caught Kakashi, and walked over to the posts and set him down.

He waited about 30 seconds for the white-haired shinobi to wake up. Kakashi groaned as he sat up slowly. "Worst vacation, ever…"

The Sannin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, hehe… I got carried away' Kakashi regained his awareness, and asked

"What was that? You suddenly gained immense strength, and your eyes turned yellow?" Naruto smirked. "That, Kakashi-san, was Sennin Modo."

**-Sandaime-**

The Sandaime wasn't sure of what to say while staring at his crystal ball. 'So he mastered Jiraiya's sage mode… and went into it in a span of 5 seconds with only ONE frog-like quality – his eyes! Naruto-kun has truly grown up into a strong shinobi, and I'm proud.'

**-Jiraiya-**

Jiraiya was in town shortly, peeking at the lovely specimen of women that Konoha had to offer in a bathhouse. It had been relatively simple to create a peephole using a kunai he took from a random shinobi's pouch.

As a protector of Konoha, and veteran, he figured he was giving them the honor of letting him use their kunai.

He then felt a spike of nature chakra being used. He nearly dropped his telescope, until the feeling disappeared altogether.

He wasn't sure of which direction it came from, and thought about it seriously for a second. He then looked back at the women and shrugged.

"Not as important as research anyway, and I probably imagined it. Time to go back to RESEARCH!" He giggled perversely.

**-Namikaze-**

"Ahh…." Kakashi nodded. "So it's a Sage Mode from a summoning contract, and not a Doujutsu. **(Visual Technique) **He would've liked to ask more, but just then the alarm clock rang.

The **Raikiri-**creator eye-smiled. "Congrats, you pass. There is only one exam left." He walked over to the alarm clock and pressed the stop button.

"Now, this is an add-on, as most shinobi only need the first three, but the Sandaime has asked me to give you this test for some reason.

Kakashi then unsealed some things from the scroll the Hokage had given. "Here are 50 strips of paper and a large bottle of ink. You must make 50 working explosive tags in 10 minutes."

Namikaze stared. That would be a hard task, even for Jiraiya! Nonetheless, he knew this was a joke from Sarutobi, but he planned to use the fullest of his potential.

Kakashi sat over on a stump nearby, put the alarm clock on, and took out his porn. Naruto got to work.

**-Sarutobi-**

The Sandaime was genuinely curious if the boy could pass these exams, and so far he didn't disappoint. Even if he had failed, the Kage would have given the normal exams every Jounin had.

He was happily surprised that Naruto was proving his initial suspicions right, he had surpassed the Yondaime in many aspects.

**-Namikaze-**

The blonde worked diligently, showing a surprising great work ethic. Kakashi however, was too engrossed in his porn to notice. 'I can't believe Hinaka won't go for Nabuto. She needs to get over her shyness.

Ah finally, she's making a move. Hmm, it's always the shy ones that are the loudest…' Naruto would've probably been horrified if he heard his sensei's thoughts. Luckily, they're always kept in his head.

The Namikaze was at 30 tags with 4 minutes left so spare. 'No problem, I've passed harder things.' He then slapped himself in the face when he realized 'I could've used **Kage Bunshin** this whole time! Goddammit!'

Kakashi stared at Naruto strangely when he slapped himself, but went back to his book. The blond created 5 clones, and finished all of the tags. "Kakashi-san, I'm done with the test!" He grinned. Finally, a Jounin!

This was the first step to making changes. When his old sensei didn't respond, he attached a tag to one of the kunai in his pouch, and threw it at Kakashi's book.

Seeing the kunai coming out of the corner of his eye, he quickly dodged. It exploded in the background. "Ah, sorry. Well congratulations.

You're finally a shinobi and Jounin of Konohagakure, and we're glad to have you. As a fellow sensei of the Team Seven who passes, you will help me give the Bell Test to all students who take it. Let me explain the rules."

**Flashback End**

-**Uzumaki-**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up grinning. He was a Genin! The blonde made sure to bring his hitai-ate for photos, but to wear his goggles so he wouldn't mess his headband up in any way.

He ate a quick breakfast consisting of instant ramen, like every other day, and ran to the academy. As soon as he got into his seat, he had Sakura and Ino insulting him. "Naruto-baka! This room is for only the people who passed the Genin test. You failed!"

Naruto cringed at the volume used in their voices. He wondered how he never noticed it before, "Sakura-chan, Ino-san, look." He took the headband and showed it to them.

"Hmph, dobe. Who'd you steal it from?" As soon as Sasuke had spoken, Ino and Sakura completely forgot that Naruto existed and turned to admire the last Uchiha.

"Teme…" He growled angrily "I earned this by beating a Chuunin! Ask even Iruka-sensei!" When Sasuke had turned to speak to Naruto, his fangirls had turned to him; and with the popular girls being interested, so were some of the guys.

Soon enough, the whole class had turned to listen to the conversation when Naruto had talked to Sakura and Ino, and when he talked about defeating a Chuunin, everyone laughed.

The Uzumaki glared at all of them. "I did!" Just then, Iruka came in the classroom and smiled. "I'm glad to see all of you are in such high spirits today, what has you guys all laughing?" Sasuke smirked.

"The dobe here said he defeated a Chuunin, and that's how he earned his headbands." Hearing the Uchiha speak about it made most of the class laugh harder. Iruka frowned.

"Actually, you guys, he did." The class went silent. Sasuke gripped his hands tightly. "He would never be able to defeat a Genin, much less a Chuunin! Maybe he played a prank?"

Iruka shook his head. "I was there. Speaking of defeating a traitorous Chuunin, that's why Mizuki isn't here today." If the class was quiet before, you could say they were dead now.

"Now, on a much happier note…" The instructor continued "As of today you are all Genin!" They all cheered. Iruka gave his complete speech on what it meant to be a Shinobi, the new responsibilities, and squad teamwork, and then started listing teams 1-6.

Then "Team 7 – Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto would've cheered before, but he wasn't sure what to think of Sakura now, realizing the attention she gave him was terrible.

Sakura slumped and hit her head on her desk hearing the team assignment. "and finally, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's head slumped and Sakura cheered. "True love always conquers! Cha!" "Why is such a great ninja like me being put in the same squad as HIM?"

Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke. "That's because you had the worst scores, and he had the best. We had to balance it out." Iruka replied pleasantly.

"Now, your Senseis are Hatake Kakashi, and Namikaze Naruto." The class was surprised they had two sensei, but figured that Sasuke deserved it. Uzumaki Naruto cheered at having the badass looking shinobi and his new friend as one of his sensei.

Iruka then listed the rest of the teams which came out normally. "Your sensei should be here in about 5 minutes, class. One more thing I would like to say before you leave for good is that it was a pleasure teaching all of you.

Even you, Naruto. And should any of you need anything, my door is always open." Iruka gave everyone heartfelt smiles, and got some hugs and handshakes from students, and then he left.

One by one, the sensei came, leaving Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in the classroom. Finally, Namikaze came in with a bag and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry for being a few minutes late. I brought food as Kakashi's going to be late. Looking through your files, I tried to bring what you guys would like. For Naruto, here's 3 bowls of Miso Ramen, as I know you eat a lot, Sakura-san, here's a few Anko Dumplings, and Sasuke…"

Looking at him brought so many painful memories back to the surface. Sakura did too, but with the Uchiha it was much stronger.

"I brought you Riceballs with tomato in them. You guys should probably eat them slowly, as Kakashi will be here in about 3 hours."

Needless to say, the Namikaze had made a great first impression.

**-Kakashi-**

The masked Jounin was busy looking at Obito's grave for the 20654th time since his death. Kakashi figured Namikaze could hold the Genin off until he came for introductions.

He still probably would have came 3 hours late anyway, even if his fellow jounin wasn't there. 'Obito… your fellow Uchiha will probably become a Genin whether he passes the bell test or not due to the council.

I just hope to teach him to value his teammates like you did.'

**-Team 7-**

As they all ate their snacks slowly, Namikaze decided to get acquainted with them and steal Kakashi's introduction, as he had a couple of hours to spare.

"How about you guys introduce yourselves? I already know your names, but it would help to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. You first, Naruto."

Said Genin grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are Ramen, Ninjutsu, and badass shinobi in orange!" Namikaze chuckled at that. "My dislikes are the 3 minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to boil, and the way the villagers look at me.

My hobbies are… pranks and gardening, and my dream for the future is to become the best Hokage ever and get the villagers to finally see my worth!"

The sannin was hit with a rush of nostalgia. "That's a very noble dream. Keep working hard and I'm sure you'll achieve it. You next, Sakura-san. "

She blushed slightly at the attractive Jounin. He had brought her favorite food, which even her mother rarely did. The Yondaime had fangirls before he settles down, and looking just like him would probably get him the same. "My likes are… "

She giggled and looked at Sasuke very obviously. "My dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig! My hobbies are…" She giggled again. "And my dreams for the future…" She smiled wistfully. Namikaze facepalmed. "K. You next, Sasuke…" Sasuke stared at the jounin curiously. This man was related to the Yondaime, yet didn't seem to be that powerful. He did give off an aura of confidence, though.

"I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. Hobbies are unimportant, seeing as they don't matter. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality; I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Sakura stared at him with hearts in her eyes, Naruto gulped, hoping the man he wished to kill wasn't him, and Namikaze sighed.

They then spent the rest of the 3 hours talking about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, history like the Sannin, and more

Sasuke and Sakura got to know Namikaze better, and had a small amount of respect learning the lengths he would go to protect his comrades. Just then, Kakashi came in the door and said "My first impression of you guys… you're boring. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto and Sasuke fumed at having to wait 3 hours just to be called boring, but nonetheless went. Namikaze smirked and shunshined up there.

Sakura sighed and followed the two boys. When they got there, they repeated the introductions and Kakashi gave his feedback. "Meet at Training Grounds 7 tomorrow at 6 A.M, and you probably won't want to eat dinner or lunch as you might throw it up."

He poofed away. Sakura then asked "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date wit-""No." And he walked away. Sakura went home dejectedly, not even bothering to notice that Naruto hadn't asked her for a date.

The Sannin walked up to Sasuke and said "Before we go and get some sleep, I have to tell you one more thing about your vengeance." Sasuke groaned. "You're not one of those types to believe I'll just forgive after he killed my family and friends, are you?"

Namikaze smiled "Actually, I was going to say the opposite. Go for it. But I was going to tell you that you could easily have friends AND get your vengeance. I've seen how you isolated yourself, and I have to wonder. How did Itachi survive this long alone being a national wanted missing-nin? He probably has teammates. What if you go off on your own to get vengeance, and Itachi's teammates wear you out so you don't have enough energy to defeat him?"

Sasuke grimaced at the thought. "Exactly. I just wanted to say that teamwork is incredibly important, and of course, there are some things you have to do alone. Itachi never told you to not have any friends, right? You could just have them wait outside while you defeat Itachi on your own. You won't have a purpose after you kill him, but if you have a goal in Konoha and friends, then you will. That's all I had to say, I've seen my fair share of revenge, resisted sometimes, and got it other times. But you never have to do it alone."

Namikaze left Sasuke pondering on these revelations. He always believed he had to do it on his own, as an Uchiha.

But he could see logic in bringing along friends to take care of Itachi's companions, and he started wondering: What WOULD there be for him after Itachi's death if he continued this path?

**Next time: Genin Test, First Missions!**

**The timeline goes: Naruto's Jounin test, the Mizuki event, and the day after: The Genin Test**

**1. Note: when the Kyuubi merged with him, he gained its chakra and potency of Chakra.**

**His body took all of what it could handle in it, and converted it to Human chakra.**

**That wouldn't change the time ability, as Gaara had Shukaku's sand without using his mode. **

**Using actual Kyuubi's chakra without the hatred brings him into Bijuu Mode, which if you haven't read the Manga/Anime, increases your speed, and gives tons of new ways to manipulate chakra. **

**Having all the chakra gained inside doesn't change his speed or manipulation, like Bijuu Mode does. It just gives him, simply, more Chakra.**

**So Kyuubi chakra converted into human gained from merging, and Kyuubi Chakra used to transform are much different. **

**2. You really have to wonder. Jiraiya's team, the Sannin, were Team 7. Kakashi's team Minato was Team 7. Kakashi trained all of his potential Genin in Training Ground 7. Naruto's team, as you know, is Team 7. I believe Konohamaru's team is Team 7 now, also? Not sure about the last one, but all of those other teams were Team 7. Coincidence? Doubt it with all my heart. **

**A.N Some anonymous guy seemed to be genuinely angry that I translated a few things he already knew. o_O He had that feel of quitting the whole story just because of that.**

**Please note, this story is for EVERYONE. English dubbed people, subbed people. I'm only going to translate everything once, and then you're on your own. **

**Also, if you didn't read the review response, Namikaze wouldn't have gotten all the rights of Jounin just for threatening Sarutobi. My bad for not explaining this.**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want the next chapter sooner, it'll come, just a chance of sooner or next week. **

**7.5k words… I was planning to have Genin Test this chapter, but that would delay my updates further. 2 AM and I'm way too tired for this. Thank god for Easter Break. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Short Hiatus

**A.N: Sorry guys, but this story is officially on Hiatus. Let me say this once right now, in caps, so people who scroll by will read it. IT WILL ONLY BE FOR A FEW WEEKS. **

**I realize I have some errors, and I'm going to dedicate my time to making this a better fanfiction for the community to enjoy. **

**Please bear with me guys, like I said, it isn't forever. That being said, the next chapter's half done, so I'll upload that soon. **

**Thank you for your patience, and please note when I say only a few weeks, I mean it. New Possibilities WILL be back, better than ever. :D **

**While I'm fixing it, if there's any more flaws, errors, plotholes; please review so they can be changed immediately. **

**Once again, thanks for reading, and being there for my first story. ^^ **

**Flames are welcome to add to my review count and for a good laugh.**


	9. Abandoned :( (Really sorry)

Hey guys, and possible new readers. I'm sorry it's taken this long to update, and to new readers I genuinely apologize. I'm abandoning this story for a variety of reasons.

1. (Mainly) It isn't that good in my opinion. There are a lot of better time travel stories out there that deserve more chapters and reviews.

2. I also didn't plan ahead the chapters, which made it that much harder to continue the story as I went along. I was doing fine though for awhile.

Once again, i'm sorry to the people who wanted to continue reading. There are a variety of better authors and stories out there, and i'll update this chapter with a list when I get one together. If anyone wants to take up my not too great fic, notify me, and then you have 100% approval and I look forward to reading :)

I post this chapter not because I want attention, advice, or criticism; but because I felt you guys deserved a reason as to why it's not continuing.

Have a good life guys :)

-Zelaz


End file.
